Vacaciones de los jovenes Andley ESPAÑOL
by Takeyourhandinmine
Summary: La señora Purdy invita a su vecino Andy a pasar las vacaciones con ellos. Su hijo no está de acuerdo pero antes de que acabe el día se estará planteando lo contrario. Las ciudades existen pero los escenarios los he inventado yo. Es mi primer fanfic así que os agradecería que comentarais un poco que os parece.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

ASHLEY POV

-¡Ashley se hace tarde!

La voz de mi madre sonaba de fondo en mi cabeza pero no sabía exactamente de donde vení.

-¡¿Ashley?!

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos pero todavía no era consciente de qué pasaba-

-¡ASHLEY PURDY, BAJA AHORA MISMO A DESAYUNAR!

Di un respingo del susto. Mi madre no solía llamarme para desayunar. No le importaba a la hora a la que me levantase pero hoy lo estaba haciendo¿Por qué? Cuando vi la maleta a los pies de mi cama lo entendí todo.

-¡Ya voy mamá!Tuve que gritar, se oían sus pasos acercándose y no parecía muy contenta.

Hoy nos íbamos de vacaciones a Enderts Beach, donde mis padres tenían una casa de verano. La casa estaba casi en mitad del campo. Ni siquiera sé a quién tengo de vecinos y para llegar a la playa hay que recorrer a pie un camino demasiado largo para mi gusto. Todo es muy aburrido y tengo que pasar todo el dia con mis padres. Afortunadamente los fines de semana me dejan el coche para que baje al pueblo a divertirme. Es un pueblo cutre pero tengo localizadas las discotecas y las voy alternando según los días para ligarme a una chica diferente cada noche. Oh si, eso es lo único bueno que tiene ese lugar.

Salí corriendo de la habitación al oir a mi madre maldiciendo desde la planta baja. Estaba descalzo y sin camiseta y ni siquiera me dio tiempo a lavarme la cara pero hacerla esperar hoy no era muy buena idea. Baje las escaleras y me la encontré de espaldas rebuscado entre una de las muchas maletas que estaban tiradas sin ningún orden en la entrada. Intenté pasar despacito para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba allí pero se giró como un rayo y me lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Bu-buenos días

Ni siquiera me contestó, se levantó corriendo y fue a la cocina. Entré con miedo detrás de ella y me encontré la mesa preparada en el sitio donde yo solía sentarme y a mi madre revolviendo algo en una sarten. Me senté en la silla vacía justo a tiempo de que mi madre se acercara con la sarten en una mano y la espátula en la otra y me llenara el plato con dos tiras de bacon y un huevo frito. Intenté no mirarla y empecé a comer en cuanto me sirvió. Se me había quitado el apetito desde que fui consciente de que hoy me mandaban al exilio durante un mes pero tenía que tener contenta a mi madre. Me quedaba solo una tira de bacon cuando el timbre sonó. Mi madre pegó un gritito desde alguna parte del otro extremo de la casa seguido de un "¡Ya está aquí!" y fue corriendo a abrir la puerta.

¿Ya está aquí?¿Quien? Ni siquiera me dio tiempo en pensar en gente que pudiera "ya estar aquí" cuando oí unas voces detrás de mí.

-Ven, sientate aquí junto a Ashley¿Quieres algo de comer?

-No señora, ya he desayunado, muchas gracias

-Ashley-dijo mi madre desde la puerta de la cocina. Me giré y me sorprendí al ver a la persona que estaba junto a ella.-¿Te acuerdas de Andy, el hijo de los vecinos? Ellos tienen mucho trabajo y no pueden irse de vacaciones así que le he invitado a que venga a la playa con nosotros así tu tampoco estarás solo.

Mierda


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

ANDY POV

Esa mañana me levanté muy emocionado ante la idea de pasar el resto del verano con Ashley. Llevaba enamorado de él desde que lo vi salir del monovolumen plateado de su padre el día que se mudaron a la casa de al lado. Yo estaba en mi cuarto jugando con mis muñecos de Batman cuando oí el motor de un coche. Me asomé a la ventana a escondidas para mirar como eran nuestros nuevos vecinos cuando lo vi. Tendría unos 5 años más que yo, alto, fuerte con un pelo largo y negro que le llegaba más abajo de los hombros pero que no le cubría la cara. Llevaba ropa oscura y alcancé ver que una cadena le colgaba de los vaqueros pero no tenía aspecto de ser un marginado como yo. Desde mi posición no lograba ver nada más pero ya supe que no me lo podría quitar de la cabeza. Bajé corriendo a avisar a mi madre y le pedí que fuera simpática con ellos. A mi madre eso le extrañó que yo le pidiera eso así que le conté que había llegado un chico nuevo. A mi madre se le iluminó la cara y aceptó encantada mi petición. Supongo que ambos teníamos la esperanza de que yo por fin hiciera un amigo y dejara de ser el marginado del instituto. Mi madre consiguió hacerse amiga íntima de la madre de Ash y quedaban a merendar todos los días una en casa de la otra. La señora Purdy dejaba que yo merendara con ellas pero Ash nunca estaba en casa cuando yo llegaba así que dejé de hacerlo. Aun así, hice mucha amistad con su madre. Siempre se está preocupando por mi y cuando llega el verano se comporta como una segunda madre. Creo que es porque Ash no para en su casa y opción a) Le da pena que yo no salga de la mia, opcion b)Quiere llenar conmigo el hueco que deja su hijo o opcion c)Una mezcla de la opcion a y la opcion b. En cuanto se enteró de que este año no podría ir de vacaciones me invitó a pasar un mes en su casa de Enderts Beach. Dice que soy un buen chico. Supongo que no pensará lo mismo cuando vea los cortes en mis muñecas. En cuanto empezó el verano pasé a cortarme en los muslos para que los pudiera tapar el bañador pero los cortes más profundos siguen ahí.Trato de ocultárselos a la madre de Ash para que no se preocupe más por mí pero si vamos a convivir un mes tendré que pensar en una excusa porque es muy probable que los descubra.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras y encontré a mi madre saliendo de la cocina rápidamente para irse a trabajar. Se despidió de mí con un beso en la gente y me pidió que lo pasara bien y que la llamara si tenía algún problema. Entré en la cocina y me preparé un tazón de cereales mientras imaginaba situaciones que me gustaría que pasasen durante estas vacaciones. Para cuando acabé, la sonrisa se me había quedado grabada en el rostro. Sabía que no iban a ocurrir pero...¿y si si? Subí rápidamente las escaleras para prepararme y acabar de guardar las últimas cosas lo antes posible. Agarré mi maleta y mi mochila y salí a casa de los Purdy.

Encontré la cancela abierta así que entré hasta la puerta. Por el camino oí mucho ruido dentro así que me dio vergüenza el llamar al timbre. Cuando por fin me atreví a hacerlo oí a la madre de Ash venir corriendo a abrir.

-¡Buenos dias Andy!¿Ya estás preparado?

-Si señora.

-Muy bien, pasa.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y la seguí hasta la cocina. Estábamos llegando cuando dijo:

-Ven, sientate aquí junto a Ashley¿Quieres algo de comer?

-No señora, ya he desayunado, muchas gracias

En ese momento miré a Ashley y por la expresión de su cara me entraron ganas de salir corriendo a por la cuchilla más cercana. Era una mezcla entre la sorpresa y el asco, como si le horrorizara la idea de que yo estuviera ahí. Me pregunté si realmente era buena irme de vacaciones con una familia que apenas conozco solo porque a su madre le caigo bien. ¿Por qué te has metido en esto Andy? Eres el rey de hacer el ridículo. La expresión de Ash me hizo cuestionarme si él sabía que yo iba a veranear con ellos pero su madre(por desgracia) contestó a mi pregunta diciéndole a su hijo:

¿Te acuerdas de Andy, el hijo de los vecinos? Ellos tienen mucho trabajo y no pueden irse de vacaciones así que le he invitado a que venga a la playa con nosotros así tu tampoco estarás solo.

Ashley estaba paralizado así que le lancé una media sonrisa mientras me sentaba a su lado a la que él respondió entornando los ojos y volviendo bruscamente a acabar su desayuno con cara de asco. Empecé a plantearme decirle a la señora Purdy que mejor me quedaba en el pueblo pero mientras buscaba una excusa que realmente colara ella me miraba con una gran sonrisa llena de emoción. Descarté totalmente la idea de echarme atrás y dejar a la señora Purdy colgada. En ese momento Ash se metió el último bocado de bacon en la boca y aun masticándolo recogió sus cubiertos y salió bruscamente de la cocina sin decir nada. Mierda


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

ASHLEY POV

No me puedo creer que me haya hecho esto. La relación con mis padres siempre ha sido buena. Yo no me intereso mucho por sus cosas y a ellos no les importan las mias. Quizá haya sido ese el problema, la falta de comunicación, ella no me contó que tenía pensado invitar a ese crio y yo no le había contado que me caía fatal.

Lo odio desde la primera vez que le ví. Acababa de mudarme a esta casa y en cuanto bajé del coche la miré de arriba abajo. No estaba mal. Sin embargo mi vista reparó en la casa de al lado donde en la ventana que daba a la derecha de nuestra casa había un niño mirándome fijamente. Trataba de esconderse, pero yo lo vigilaba por el rabillo del ojo y no dejó de mirarnos ni un segundo.

Además, poco tiempo más tarde su madre vino a casa para darnos la bienvenida, a mi madre le cayó bien y desde entonces no se han separado. Quedaban todos los días la una en casa de la otra para merendar aprovechando que sus maridos trabajaban y cuando esa señora venía aquí se traía al niño. La primera vez que vino mi madre nos presentó. El chaval se llamaba... joder¿como se llamaba?Otro problema que añadir a la lista. Tendré que preguntarle a mamá por su nombre para evitar una situación incómoda. Bueno, no importa, el caso es que ese chaval me pareció rarito desde que entró. Llevaba el pelo largo hasta el cuello que le cubría parte de la cara y un gran flequillo hacia el lado de color negro azabache. Sus ojos eran preciosos(tenía que reconocerlo) de un color azul celeste profundos y muy brillantes, aunque su expresión triste siempre me ponía de los nervios. Llevaba una sudadera con capucha gris claro y una camiseta blanca debajo con dibujos de edificios de Nueva York y unos vaqueros oscuros muy ajustados. Todo ello rematado(como me supuse antes de mirar) de unas converse all star negras.

-Umm, hola-dijo. Lo miré y enseguida bajó la vista avergonzado mientras se frotaba el brazo izquierdo.

-Hola-contesté- Recuerdo que fui muy serio y me arrepentí al instante. Él parecía realmente avergonzado de estar allí asi que intenté ser un poco más simpático y le dije:

-¿Juegas a futbol?-Él abrió mucho los ojos, como sorprendido por mi pregunta y contestó:

-No, ni siquiera sé como se juega

-Ehhh, bien, pues yo sí, y he quedado para jugar en el parque así que...hasta otra.

Supongo que su madre lo trajo para que intentáramos ser amigos pero yo estaba empezando a construirme mi reputación aquí y no podía faltar a un partido. Además pensé que no sería muy bueno que nos vieran juntos(y acerté, porque conforme los años pasaron el crio se convirtió en el principal objetivo de los matones).

Estuvo vieniendo unas semanas más a mi casa para merendar con mi madre pero supongo que se cansó de no encontrarme allí o de que me fuera sin mirarle siquiera y dejó de hacerlo. No volví a hablar con él. En el instituto se rumoreaba que era gay. Lo que me faltaba. No quiero ni imaginar lo que dirá la gente cuando se entere de que voy a compartir habitación con una gay durante un mes.

Me lavé la cara y me vestí con la ropa que dejé preparada el día anterior. No tenía ganas de volver a bajar así que estuve recogiendo y vagando sin rumbo por mi habitación esperando a que mi madre me volviera a llamar para decir que nos ibamos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

ANDY POV

-Hoy Ashley no se ha levantado con buen pie. Me ha costado mucho sacarlo de la cama

La madre de Ashley trataba de justificar el comportamiento antipático de su hijo pero yo no le prestaba mucha atención. Ambos sabíamos que él me odiaba. El primer dia que nuestras madres quedaron para tomar café ambas estuvieron de acuerdo de que yo también fuera a casa de Ash para intentar hacernos amigos. Por desgracia, lo estropeé. Fue todo culpa mia, en cuanto ví de cerca ese chico se me cortó la respiración. Llevaba el pelo muy largo y liso pero no lo cubría mucha parte de la cara. Sus ojos eran de un color oscuro y penetrante que me intimidaron y me hicieron bajar la vista en cuanto me miraron. Iba vestido con una sudadera de color negro remangada y abierta con una camiseta blanca de tirantas debajo y se le notaba su cuerpo moldeado. Llevaba un pantalón de chandal de color negro a juego y unas zapatillas adidas con rayas blancas. Era perfecto. Me puse muy nervioso mientras sus ojos me miraban esperando a que hablase pero me sentí tan pequeño frente a él que fuí incapaz de decir nada. Él rompió el hielo preguntándome "¿Juegas al futbol?" Me sorprendí. No podía creer que me hablara a mí. Sin embargo, mi felicidad no duró mucho porque caí en la cuenta de que ni siquera sabía como se jugaba a eso y mi subconsciente le contestó "No, ni siquiera sé jugar". Mierda, había perdido la oportunidad de mi vida. Mi mundo se derrumbó cuando él contestó secamente "Pues yo sí, y he quedado" y se marchó dejándome allí plantado. No volví a hablar con él hasta esta mañana y fue para descubrir que todavía sentía más asco por mí que el que sintió en ese momento. Todo por mi culpa.

La señora Purdy siguió intentando darme conversación pero se cansó de que mis respuestas solo fueran "si" o "no" y se fue a ayudar a su marido a a cargar las maletas.

Me quedé allí solo mirando el cielo a través de la ventana que tenía frente a mí y pensando en Ashley. Parecía más dócil recién levantado, estaba muy mono, casi parecía un niño pequeño. En cuanto me vio se puso alerta y sus músculos se tensaron. Eso era todavía mejor. Nunca había visto su torso desde tan cerca. Ashley no iba al gimnasio pero hacía mucho deporte tanto dentro como fuera de casa. A veces lo observaba escondido desde mi ventana. Me sentía tan mal por dentro, observar a la gente a escondida es de acosadores con problemas mentales. Supongo que yo era uno de ellos.

De todos modos mi obsesión con él también tenía cosas buenas. A veces me sentaba en silencio a escuchar como tocaba el bajo. Sonaba como los ángeles. El único problema es que lo tenía forrado con fotos de actrices porno sacadas de la Hustler para dejar claro lo macho que era. Creo que fue por ese motivo por el que yo decidí aprender a tocar la guitarra. Siempre me había gustado mucho la música rock(Kiss eran mis favoritos) pero solo pensar en la idea de tocar ante un público me aterraba. Aun así, viendolo a él tocar tan emocionado canciones que yo tan bien conocía me dio alas para hacer lo que me gustaba. A veces sueño con la idea de formar un grupo con él y pasar todo el dia con el en una furgoneta. Estaba volviendo a imaginarnos dando conciertos cuando su madre me sacó del sueño:

-Andy, ya lo tenemos todo preparado, cuando quieras puedes sentarte en el coche. Voy a avisar a Ashley.

Su aparición me pilló desprevenido pero pude contestar un "A-Ah..vale" antes de que se perdiera escaleras arriba. Me levanté y coloqué bien la silla que acababa de dejar vacía. Todavía estaba a tiempo de echarme atrás pero¿en qué estaba pensando? El mundo me había dado una segunda oportunidad para ser amigo de Ash y no podía desperdiciarla. Otra vez no.

Cogí mi mochila decidido y me dirigí al coche. El padre de Ash estaba guardando la última maleta cuando me vió. Me dio los buenos dias y me abrió la puerta trasera izquierda para que me sentara. Se ofreció a llevarme la mochila pero yo preferí llevarla conmigo. Allí guardaba mis cosas más personales y no me gustaba separarme de ellas. Sobretodo porque mi madre me convenció para llevarme mi cuaderno de pensamientos, donde me desahogo de las cosas que me han pasado en el dia y compongo canciones para desconectar. Bien, con todo lo que he pasado en los últimos 30 minutos puedo llenarlo del todo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

ASHLEY POV

Mamá vino a buscarme un buen rato más tarde. Entonces recordé que ni siquiera sé lo que llevo en la maleta, pero ya era demasiado tarde para comprobarlo.

-¡Ashley!¡Date prisa!¡Ya estamos en el coche!

Genial, el momento que tanto temía ya había llegado. Recogí mi bajo y la maleta y bajé las escaleras lo más despacio que pude. Mi padre estaba en la entrada con las llaves en la mano esperándome para cerrar la puerta cuando yo saliera.

-Deja las maletas aquí y vete a sentarte con Andy, ya me encargo yo de ellas.

Andy. Ese era su nombre. En fin, un problema menos. Le observé mientras me acercaba al coche. Estaba sentado tras el asiento del conductor, mirando al suelo timidamente. Parecía nervioso. Es normal, no sé que pinta aquí. Sé que se lleva muy bien con mi madre pero no creo que ese sea motivo para que se venga con nosotros de vacaciones. Joder, todavia no me puedo creer que me esté pasando esto.¡Es tan irracional! Es posible que esto sea una cámara oculta.¡Sí! Seguro que es una cámara oculta y a la salida del pueblo sale un señor con un micrófono gritando que es una broma y lleva a Andy de vuelta a casa.

Crucé los dedos para que mi fantasía se hiciera realidad y abrí la puerta del coche. Cuando me senté dentro Andy me miró tímidamente. Le sonreí. No sé por qué lo hice. Quizás para intentar disimular lo incómodo que me sentía y lo mucho que odiaba esta situación. Me puse los auriculares y fijé la vista en la ventana, intentando olvidarme de todo esto.

ANDY POV

Oh Dios mío.¡Oh Dios mio!¡OH DIOS MIO!¡ASHLEY PURDY ME HA SONREIDO!¡A MÍ!¡Y ESTÁ SENTADO A MENOS DE UN METRO!¡DE MÍ! No me lo puedo creer. Su sonrisa no ha sido muy sincera pero al menos ha intentado ser simpático...¡CONMIGO!

En el rato que llevo aquí sentado he estado pensando temás de conversación para que no piense que estoy aburrido pero no he tenido mucho éxito. De todos modos en cuanto se ha sentado se ha puestos los auriculares así que al parecer tengo otras dos horas y media para seguir pensando. Yo también tengo los míos pero me ha parecido de mala educación ponérmelos así que puedo concentrarme en el paisaje y en el ángel caiso del cielo que tengo sentado a mi lado. Apenas pasaron dos minutos cuando sus padres entraron y se acomodaron en sus asientos. La señora Purdy se abrochó el cinturón y nos miró con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Estáis listos chicos?

Asentí con una sonrisa tratando de ser simpático sin usar palabras. Ashley ni se inmutó.

-¡Sí capitán!-contestó el padre de Ash.

Su alusión a Bob Esponja me hizo reír. La señora Purdy se dió cuenta y se rió también, dandole una palmada cariñosa a su marido.

-Bob Esponja eran los dibujos animados favoritos de Ash.-Dijo su madre

-Y lo siguen siendo.-Bromeó su marido.

Reí de nuevo y miré a Ash esperando a que replicara pero ni siquiera se dió cuenta de que estábamos hablando. El señor Purdy arrancó el coche y salió a la carretera mientras que su mujer miraba sonriente al frente. Yo me dediqué a mirar el cielo desde mi ventana mientras me imaginaba a un pequeño Ashley viendo Bob Esponja, y con un pijama de Bob Esponja, y jugando con muñecos de Bob Esponja...


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

ASHLEY POV

Justo dos horas y media más tarde mi padre aparcó el coche frente a la puerta de nuestra casa de Enderts Beach.

Comprobé la batería de mi movil y solté una maldición al ver que estaba a punto de apagarse. Mi padre salió del coche y fue corriendo a abrirnos la puerta para poder empezar a desmontar mientras que yo me tomé mi tiempo y empecé a estirarme. Cuando la puerta estuvo abierta cogí mi bajo del maletero y salí escopetado escaleras arriba para buscar el cargador de repuesto que guardaba en mi escritorio. Después me limitaría a tocar el bajo al margen de lo que Andy o mis padres tuvieran pensado hacer. Rebusqué una y otra vez en el cajón pero el cargador no aparecía. Unos minutos después oí la voz de mi madre detrás de mí.

ANDY POV

-Y aquí será donde duermas. Ashley siempre usa la cama de la izquierda, así que espero que no te importe dormir en la de la derecha.

-Claro que no me importa señora Purdy

Acto seguido me lanzó una última sonrisa y se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Me quedé inmóvil en la entrada sujetando mi mochila y mirando alrededor. La habitación de Ashley era bastante grande. Su cama estaba pegada al lado izquierdo de la habitación, dando con el cabecero en la pared frente a la puerta y tenía una mesita de noche. Mi cama era exactamente igual(mesita de noche incluida) pero situada en la pared izquierda. Ambas estaban separadas por un escritorio con cajones acompañado de una silla de ruedas de color blanca. En la pared de enfrente había un armario de habitación de matrimonio con cuatro puertas separadas de dos en dos por una fila de séis cajones en la parte baja y unas estanterías encima. Ashley estaba de rodillas frente al escritorio rebuscando en sus cajones y parecía bastante alterado. Ni siquiera había subido su maleta. En cuanto salió del coche cogió su bajo y subió a toda prisa sin decir nada. Por suerte antes de su fuga se dedicó a estirarse mientras su padre nos abría la puerta y pude deleitarme con la visión de sus músculos tensos. Cuanto más los miraba más fascinado me quedaba y no podía evitar imaginármelo rodeándome con ellos y protegiéndome de todo lo malo que me daba la vida. Todavía estaba pensando qué hacer cuando el móvil de Ash emitió un sonido de batería baja.

-¡A VER DONDE COÑO ESTÁ EL PUTO CARGADOR!

El grito de Ash me intimidó. Abrí mucho los ojos y me quedé mirándolo mientras se dirigía a los cajones del armario a seguir buscando. Abrí mi mochila casi sin darme cuenta y empecé a buscar el cargador de mi móvil. Ahora los hacían universales así que lo más seguro era que también sirviera para el suyo. Cuando lo encontré me acerqué por detrás y me agaché un poco para ofrecérselo.

-Puedes usar el mio

Sonreí para ser amable intentando no pasarme con el entusiasmo ni quedarme mirándolo demasiado fijo. Ashley se giró extrañado y me miró como si no se esperara lo que yo fuera actuar así o que supiera hablar. Bajó la vista al cargador y se lo quedó mirando un rato antes de cogerlo tímidamente y responderme.

-Gr-gracias

En ese momento hizo algo que no me esperaba. Levantó la vista hacia mí y me sonrió muy alegre¡Ashley Purdy me había sonreido!Otra sonrisa aún más grande se dibujó en mi cara y no siguió ahí mientras que Ash se levantaba y ponía su móvil a cargar en su mesita de noche. Sujeté mi mochila de nuevo y empecé a sacar algunas cosas mientras pensaba en qué iba a hacer ahora. Un golpe en la puerta me distrajo y su padre apareció cargando nuestras maletas.

-Aquí tenéis chicos, guardad la ropa antes de que se arrugue.

Sonreí tímidamente al señor Purdy y me levanté a coger mi maleta. Cuando me giré para dejarla sobre el colchón vi a Ash sentado en su cama con la espalda apoyada en la pared afinando su bajo. Ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando su padre abandonó la habitación cerrando la puerta de nuevo. Empecé a deshacer mi maleta quitando primero de encima la ropa que me daba vergüenza que Ashley viera. En realidad era un gesto estúpido porque cada vez que me movía por el cuarto y le miraba por el rabillo del ojo él estaba en la misma posición concentrado en su música. Estaba tocando una melodía que yo no conocía y parecía que le costaba trabajo concentrarse en las notas. Sonaba muy bien y en seguida pensé que era muy probable que la hubiera compuesto él. Empecé a intentar decidir si le preguntaba por ella o no. Si era cierto que la melodía era suya podría decirle que me encantaba y contarle que yo también tocaba la guitarra. Así empezaríamos a hablar de música y de instrumentos y podríamos ganar más confianza. Por otro lado, si me equivocaba y era una canción famosa, me daría un corte el no conocerla y eso nos distanciaría. Al final decidí no preguntar, pero me puse nervioso y decidí salir de la habitación con un "voy al baño". Ashley ni se inmutó.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

ASHLEY POV

"_Puedes usar el mio"_. Su frase se me había quedado grabada en la cabeza. Pero¿por qué?. Dejé de tocar el bajo, apoyé la cabeza en la pared y levanté la vista hacia el techo. Estaba irritado y enfurecido por todo lo sucedido esa mañana(incluida la pérdida de mi cargador) pero cuando Andy me dijo esas palabras me entró una paz interior indescriptible.

Su tono de voz era tímido pero simpático. Nunca nadie me había hablado con tanta amabilidad ni sinceridad como lo había hecho él. ¿Pero qué tontería es esta?Solo me había prestado su cargador, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Bueno, no sé si yo hubiera mostrado esa actitud. Probablemente no. Quizás ese era el problema. Nunca había sido amable con él, por eso me sorprendió tanto que él fuera tan amable conmigo. Mierda, ahora me sentía mal.¡Jodido crío! No sé por que me estoy comiendo tanto la cabeza por esta tontería, no ha cambiado nada entre nosotros dos._"Puedes usar el mío"._¡Mierda!Será mejor que salga de aquí y me distraiga con algo.

ANDY POV

Entré en el lavabo y cerré la puerta detrás de mí rápidamente para poder apoyarme en ella. Sonreí, me mordí el labio inferior y cerré los ojos para recordar su sonrisa. Era perfecta. Nunca lo había visto sonreir con tanta sinceridad a nadie. ¿Significaba que ya le caía bien? Oriné mientras pensaba en lo que iba a hacer cuando saliera del baño. Ya no se le oía tocar el bajo así que supuse que había empezado a deshacer su maleta. Podría entrar y fingir que juego con el móvil mientras lo observo y cuando lo vea sacar algo interesante preguntarle sobre ello para iniciar una conversación.¡Sí!Espera¿sería capaz?Claro que sí. Tenía que serlo. Fui a lavarme las manos todavía sonriendo y decidí que iba a hacerle preguntas sobre la casa o la forma de pasar el rato en este lugar. Debía intentar no parecer nervioso ni avergonzado para no hacerle sentir incómodo. Me miré en el espejo, asentí decidido para darme seguridad y salí por la puerta intentando disimular mi entusiasmo. Todas esas sensaciones me abandonaron de un plumazo cuando llegué a la habitación y la encontré vacía.

ASHLEY POV

He decidido salir de la casa. Lo primero que hacen mis padres al llegar aquí es ir a comprar provisiones y no me apetecía quedarme a solas con Andy. He cogido mis llaves, me he puesto mis gafas de sol y le he dicho a mamá que voy a bajar a la playa. He salido antes de que le diera tiempo a contestarme pero he oído su voz de fondo que decía algo así como "¿se lo has dicho a Andy?". Genial, ahora no podré hacer nada sin que mamá me obligue a decirselo a él para que me acompañe. Mientras bajaba la ladera sus palabras seguían sonando en mi cabeza _"Puedes usar el mio" _¡JODER!¿A QUE COÑO VENÍA ESO?Juro por lo más sagrado que jamás dejaré que me vuelva a hacer un favor. Joderm el problema lo tenía yo, que no paraba de darle vueltas a lo sucedido. ¿Como podía ser posible?Lleno de ira por no comprender lo que estaba sucediendo en mi cabeza le dí una patada a una lata de Coca Cola vacía, con tan mala suerte de que no estaba vacía, tropecé y caí ladera abajo. La pendiente estaba muy inclinada y no podía parar de rodar. Finalmente caí por un saliente de menos de un metro de altura y me quedé allí jadeando y gimiendo de dolor. Mis gafas se habían roto y me habían hecho un corte bajo el ojo izquierdo. El tobillo me dolía mucho y había perdido una chancla, pero todo eso no me importaba nada comparado con el escozor que provenía de mi costado. Me levanté la camiseta para mirarlo mejor y vi tres grandes arañazos de los que salían pequeños hilos de sangre. Solté varias maldiciones y me limpié con el dedo la sangre de la cara. Conseguí arrastrarme bajo el saliente y me senté allí a descansar a la sombra. No podía levantarme por el dolor del tobillo ni tampoco llamar a nadie para que viniera a buscarme(mi móvil seguía cargando en mi habitación). Estaba muy cerca de la playa pero esta zona siempre estaba desierta así que tampoco podía pedir ayuda a gritos ni había nadie que pudiera fijarse en mí. Decidí quedarme allí e intentar reunir el valor suficiente para ponerme en pie. Tendría que hacerlo rápido o el calor y la pérdida de sangre acabarían conmigo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

ANDY POV

Entré en la habitación vacía y cogí mi cuaderno de la mochila. Tenía pensado desahogarme y esa sería la única manera de hacerlo(me había dejado las cuchillas en casa). En lo que no había pensado es en qué no tendría privacidad para escribir durmiendo en la misma habitación que Ash. Además había más posibilidades de que lo descubriera e intentara leerlo. O quizás no. Yo le importaba tan poco que podía llenar una página de "Yo amo a Ashley Purdy" delante de sus narices y ni siquiera se daría cuenta de que tenía un bolígrafo en la mano. Le oí decirle algo a su madre en la planta baja y después el sonido de una puerta cerrándose. Me asomé por la ventana junto a su cama y lo vi recorrer el jardín hasta llegar a la gran valla de madera que lo rodeaba. Abrió una puerta pequeña casi invisible y salió colina abajo. No me había fijado pero desde esta ventana se veía el mar. No estaba cerca, pero detrás de la larga e inclinada ladera por la que estaba bajando Ash se veía una línea de niebla azul que unía el agua con el cielo. Era precioso. Apoyé el codo en la cornisa y la barbilla en mi mano para observarlo más detenidamente. Era el típico paisaje que te hace desear tener a alguien con quien compartirlo. Pensar en eso me hizo recordar a Ashley y me puse a buscarlo con la mirada. Parecía irritado por algo. De repente le dio una patada a algo, tropezó y empezó a rodar ladera abajo sin freno.¡Dios mío!¡No sé como reaccionar!¿Se lo digo a su madre?Pero¿Y si no se ha hecho nada?Preocuparía a su madre para nada y me daría un corte tremendo aparecer por allí sin hacer falta. Además tendría que explicar cómo sabía donde estaba. Pero¿que estaba diciendo?¡Una caida así seguro que le habrá dejado hecho polvo!Decidí ir solo en su busca para comprobar su estado pero debía darme prisa. Bajé corriendo las escaleras y busqué a la señora Purdy. Ella y su marido estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina haciendo una lista de la compra.

-Ehh..¿Señora Purdy?

-¿Si, hijo?

-¿Sabe donde está Ash?

-Oh, él dijo que iba a bajar a la playa.¿Te apetece ir con él?

-Claro, ¿puede indicarme el camino?

-Claro que sí. Ven conmigo.

Me acompañó hasta la puerta por la que había salido Ash y me señaló el mar a lo lejos.

-Mira, baja por esta ladera todo recto y saldrás a la playa. Sino encuentras a Ash por el camino no debe de andar muy lejos del lugar por el que saldrás. Ten mucho cuidado, el camino está muy inclinado.

-Muchas gracias señora Purdy.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano de "no ha sido nada" y volvió dentro de la casa. Esperé a perderla de vista para salir corriendo ladera abajo buscando a Ashley. De vez en cuando me giraba para comprobar que no me lo había pasado pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Ya estaba muy cerca de la playa cuando vi unos pies sobresaliendo de debajo de un pequeño barranco.

-¿Ash?-pregunté. Nadie contestó así que rodeé el saliente y miré debajo. Allí estaba Ash, hecho polvo. Su ropa estaba manchada de tierra y su camiseta tenía manchas de sangre en el costado izquierdo. Su tobillo derecho estaba muy hinchado y le faltaba una chancla. Tenía los ojos entornados pero cuando le miré bajó más la vista y vi que tenía un corte debajo del ojo izquierdo. Sus gafas de sol estaban rotas en el suelo. Le cogí de las manos y estiré de él hacia fuera. Cuando no hubo piedras con las que chocarse le impulsé hacia arriba para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Le costó trabajo pero lo consiguió. Intentó andar por si solo pero el tobillo hinchado le falló y se tuvo que apoyar en mí para no caerse. Se quedo un instante parado hasta que comprendió que no podía andar por si solo y me pasó el brazo por la espalda para sujetarse a mi hombro. Instintivamente le pasé mi brazo por la suya para sujetarlo de la cadera e intentar mantenerlo de pie. Guau. Había soñado muchas veces con este momento, solo que no había nadie herido y él disfrutaba con la situación. De todos modos intenté disfrutar el momento sin que se me notara y ambos subimos la ladera en silencio.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

ASHLEY POV

Habían pasado varios minutos y seguía sin poder levantarme. Para colmo, la calor me estaba mareando y tenía la boca seca. Me costaba trabajo mantener los ojos completamente abiertos y no parecía que la situación fuera a ir a mejor. De repente escuché una voz llamándome detrás de mí. Estaba demasiado cansado para contestar pero no hizo falta, unos segundos más tarde una figura se paró frente a mí y se me quedó mirando fijamente. Levanté la vista con dificultad y descubrí que la figura era nada más y nada menos que de Andy. Pero ese no el Andy que yo conocía. La mirada de esta Andy no era tímida y avergonzada sino fría y preocupada a la vez. Sus ojos me intimidaron y bajé la vista al instante. ¿Andy me había intimidado?¿A MÍ? Me ayudó a salir de debajo del barranco y me impulsó para que me pusiera de pie. Intenté caminar solo pero el tobillo me falló y estuve a punto de caer. Me agarré a él y acepté que lo necesitaba para subir la ladera. Le pasé el brazo por la espalda para apoyarme en su hombro y él me sujetó por la cadera. Tanta proximidad me estaba dejando sin respiración. ¿Por qué?¿Es que ibamos a cambiar los papeles?De repente era él el que manejaba la situación y yo el que lo miraba avergonzado. Subimos la cuesta despacio y en silencio. De vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo. Era hermoso. Su cara tenía una expresión madura y apretaba los dientes con fuerza. Me hacía sentirme seguro. Ya no era ese crío tímido que tanto asco me daba. Debería hacerme daño más a menudo. Pero ¿Qué estaba diciendo?¿Acababa de reconocer que un hombre era guapo?¿Y precisamente Andy?Estas vacaciones me estaban sentando de pena. Probablemente todo esto era una pesadilla. Descarté la idea de la cámara oculta cuando salimos del pueblo pero estaba claro que todo esto no podía estar pasando de verdad. Por otro lado, era yo el que no podía dejar de mirarlo de reojo así que el problema lo tenía yo. Debía hacérmelo mirar.

Finalmente llegamos a la puerta por la que nunca debería de haber salido y lo solté para poder sacar las llaves del bolsillo. Un dolor agudo salió del tobillo herido al apoyarlo sin ayuda y me recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Andy debió notarlo porque me sujetó de la cadera para que no me cayera. Me estremecí.¿POR QUÉ? Mi cuerpo y mi mente no estaban de mi lado así que me intenté alejar de él y seguir solo. Mi tobillo me falló de nuevo y estuve a punto de caer pero Andy llegó a tiempo y me sujetó de la misma forma en la que subimos la ladera. Me dejó con cuidado en el sofá y puso un cojín sobre la mesa de centro. Me cogió delicadamente el pié dolorido y lo colocó encima.

-Voy a por hielo-Dijo, y desapareció en la cocina.

Me quedé inmóvil viendo como se alejaba. Sus movimientos eran decididos y se daba mucha prisa sin parecer desesperado ni asustado. Me acomodé pensando en qué iba a hacer cuando volviera.¿Pensaba quedarse conmigo hasta que mis padres volvieran? Que situación más incómoda. Puse un gesto de preocupación justo cuando él salió de la cocina con un trapo relleno de hielos. Supongo que pensó que el gesto era de sufrimiento porque se dio más prisa en colocármelo alrededor del tobillo para bajarme la hinchazón.

-Gr-gracias-Dije yo. Genial, ahora resultaba que tampoco podía hablarle sin titubear. Andy me miró, sonrió tímido y volvió a bajar la vista. Por un momento volvió a ser el muchacho que yo conocía y me sentí más seguro que mi mismo. Este sentimiento duró poco, porque enseguida reparó en las manchas de sangre de mi camiseta y la levantó para observarlas de cerca. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio todo mi costado teñido de rojo. Los arañazos eran muy finos pero la sangre se había extendido demasiado. Me lanzó una mirada penetrante que me dejó sin aliento y me dijo seriamente.

-Necesito saber donde guardáis el botiquín.

-En el armario de la cocina a la izquierda del frigorífico.-Contesté. La frase me salió rápida pero clara, como si temiera que me hiciera daño por confundir las palabras o hacerle perder el tiempo. Se levantó como un resorte y corrió en busca de lo que necesitaba.

Casi había recuperado el aliento cuando volvió con un bote de yodo, el paquete de algodón y un trapo húmedo. Volvió a arrodillarse frente a mí y usó el trapo húmedo para limpiarme la sangre del costado. A continuación empapó el algodón con el yodo y pronunció las peores palabras que le puedes decir a una persona que sabe que va a sufrir.

-Puede que esto te duela un poco.

Yo me quedé mirando embobado sus movimientos expertos hasta que el algodón que había posado sobre mi herida provocó que eso ardiera como el infierno.

-Lo siento, pero tienes que aguantar.

Me mordí el labio inferior y entrecerré los ojos para no soltar un grito. Andy trataba de ser cuidadoso pero con una herida como esta sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Cuando terminó con el primer arañazo lo repasó con más ímpetu. Yo me mordí los labios con más fuerza e intenté pensar en cosas bonitas. Andy se dio cuenta y sopló suavemente la herida para aliviar el dolor. Me provocó tanto placer que me estremecí y solté un gemido. Mierda. Andy me miró con una sonrisa traviesa y volvió a bajar la vista a la herida. Yo desvié la mirada hacia el otro lado y me maldije en silencio. Repitió el proceso(soplido incluido) con el segundo arañazo sin dejar de sonreir pero esta vez pude controlarme.

Cuando llegó al tercero preferí una muerte rapida. Era el arañazo más profundo y empecé a retorcerme de dolor. Tardamos un buen rato en curarlo, cada vez que Andy se acercaba con el algodón me sobresaltaba, él me miraba divertido y yo volvía a apartar la vista. Al final conseguí controlarme cerrando los ojos y mordiéndome el labio inferior hasta casi hacerme sangre. Cuando me quise dar cuenta hacía rato que Andy había dejado de curarme la herida así que abrí los ojos lentamente. Cuando me acostumbré a la luz la boca se me entreabrió de la sorpresa. Andy se había incorporado y ahora me miraba a medio metro de mi cara. Seguía sosteniendo el algodón pero ya había terminado de usarlo y ahora me miraba con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. Mi primer impulso habría sido apartar la vista(y seguro que el suyo también) pero por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de mirarlo. Como si una mano invisible me empujara por la espalda me incliné hacia delante y le besé. Él me devolvió el beso y 5 segundos más tarde nos separamos lentamente y seguimos mirándonos como antes. Ambos estábamos sorprendidos tratando de averiguar cómo reaccionar cuando la puerta se abrió y mi padre apareció tras ella.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

ANDY POV

-Pero¿Que ha pasado aquí?-Dijo el padre de Ashley

-¡Mi niño!-Gritó su mujer

El beso había hecho que del corte que tenía bajo el ojo izquierdo brotara un hilo de sangre. El beso. Todavía no me lo creía. Mientras su madre corría a arrodillarse frente a Ash para ver sus heridas de cerca yo me senté en un sillón cercano y me pellizqué disimuladamente para comprobar que no estaba soñando.

La señora Purdy le limpió a Ashley la sangre de la cara mientras su marido examinaba el tobillo hinchado.

-Será mejor que lo llevemos al hospital para que le revisen ese tobillo.

-No hace falta papá, no creo que esté roto

-¡TU VAS AL HOSPITAL AHORA MISMO!-gritó la su madre. Nunca la había visto tan alterada. Su rostro cambió rápidamente de expresión para decirme.

-Andy¿Te importa quedarte aquí solo mientras lo llevamos?

-Claro que no.

La señora Purdy me lanzó otra de sus cálidas sonrisas y se retiró mientras su marido ayudaba a Ashley a levantarse. Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta mientras la mujer los seguía. Fue la última en salir y antes de hacerlo se volvió y me dijo:

-Volveremos en seguida.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y me quedé solo en el silló color crema. Dejé la mirada perdida sobre el algodó que había usado para curar a Ashley mientras recordaba nuestro beso.¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido?¿Que se le había pasado a Ashley por la cabeza para llegar a besarme?Por que me había besado él a mí, no me lo había imaginado.¿Habrá sido para agradecerme que le curara?Pero no puede ser. Ashley no es ese tipo de tios que besa o tontea con otro en broma. Por otro lado, de lo que estaba seguro es de que no era gay¿o sí?. No podía serlo, se preocupaba demasiado en dejar claro lo macho que era.¿O era una tapadera para ocultar que en realidad le gustaban los chicos?No, eso tampoco podría ser, yo me habría dado cuenta. Lo que estaba claro era que había ocurrido algo en las horas que llevábamos aquí que le había hecho comportarse de esa forma porque as miradas de asco que me lanzó en el desayuno eran totalmente sinceras. Entonces¿que había hecho yo para que se comportara de esa manera? Volvíamos a las mismas preguntas. Finalmente mi explicación fue que no tenía explicación. Decidí subir a nuestra habitación y desahogarme en mi cuaderno de pensamientos. Lo abrí por una página nueva y cogí un lápiz. Me quedé mirando la hoja en blanco sin hacer nada¡no sabía ni por donde empezar! En apenas cuatro horas había pasado de la ilusión a la vergüenza, de la timidez a la tristeza, de la desesperación a la felicidad y del placer a la confusión. Esto solo me podía pasar a mí.¿Por qué me empeñaba siempre en complicarme tanto la vida?Me volví boca arriba en la cama y apoyé mis brazos bajo la cabeza. Me quedé mirando el techo un rato hasta que el móvil de Ashley vibró y emitió un sonido. Me levanté instintivamente para ver que le ocurría y vi una señal de "Batería completa". Lo dejé de nuevo en la mesita de noche y volví a sentarme en la cama. Seguí mirando el móvil casi sin darme cuenta hasta que descubrí que era lo que quería hacer realmente."Si quiero saber como es Ashley en realidad, tengo que investigar más sobre él". Me levanté inconscientemente y volví a coger su móvil. Fui directo a la bandeja de entrada y empecé a cotillear. Estaba llena de sms de chicas con la que tonteaba o se tiraban los trastos directamente y mensajes de chicos con los que quedaba para salir. Conocía perfectamente a todos esos chicos y enseguida supe que Ash no tenía un lio con ninguno de ellos.¿Seria posible que hubiera borrado sus mensajes comprometedores? No creo que hubiera hecho eso, se podía limitar a bloquearlos para que sólo él pudiera leerlos. Pasé a mirar el historial de llamadas y encontré lo mismo que en el de mensajes. Decidí dejarlo y me tumbé en su cama. Lástima que su olor todavía no se hubiera quedado impregnado en ella. Estaba observando más detenidamente la habitación cuando su móvil volvió a indicar que la batería estaba llena. Eso me hizo recordar que todavía no había llamado a mamá. Saqué mi móvil del bolsillo y me senté cruzado de piernas. Busqué su número en la agenda y me lo quedé mirando un rato antes de llamar.¿Qué iba a decirle? No sabía si lo estaba pasando bien o mal y soltarle de pronto lo del accidente de Ashley quizá le preocuparía. Cuando respondió 5 tonos más tarde me limité a dejar que ella hiciera las preguntas y contestarle lo preciso para mantenerla tranquila.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

ASHLEY POV

Como si no hubiera tenido suficientes problemas por hoy también tenía que aguantar a una madre paranoica. Me miraba como si tuviera un pie en la tumba y me trataba como a un bebé. Incluso se sentó conmigo en el asiento trasero del coche para controlarme. Yo me limité a mirar el paisaje por la ventana e ignorarla lo máximo posible. Había besado a Andy¿Qué coño me estaba pasando?Yo no necesitaba que un médico me curara el tobillo, necesitaba un psicólogo que me examinara el cerebro. Solté un suspiro y levanté la vista hacia el cielo. La verdad es que el beso no estuvo nada mal. Solo fue un pico largo. Aún así, lo que importaba no había sido el beso sino las sensaciones que me impulsaron a besarle. Eso es, había confundido los escalofríos y el miedo a Andy con amor y deseo. Por eso lo había besado, pero había sido todo un error.

Mi padre aparcó el coche cerca de la entrada y salió rápidamente a abrirme la puerta. Mi madre salió como un rayo y se metió en el edificio para hablar con la enfermera que llevaba las urgencias. Yo me apoyé en mi padre y ambos tardamos unos minutos más en llegar a la sala de espera. Ya me había conseguido sentar cuando una enfermera salió y me indicó la consulta donde me estaba esperando el doctor. Mi padre volvió a agarrarme y ambos caminamos hasta la sala donde mi madre ya estaba contándole al médico lo poco que sabía sobre mi tobillo. Cuando llegué ni siquiera me preguntó como me había caido sino que me pidió directamente que me sentara en la camilla para examinármelo.

-Está demasiado hinchado para que sea una simple torcedura así que habrá que hacerle una radiografía.-Dijo el médico. Acto seguido nos hizo un gesto para que le siguiéramos y salió de la habitación. Genial, otra vez de pie.¿Es que no me podrían haber llevado a la otra sala directamente?Con el tobillo cada vez peor tuve que levantarme y hacer un esfuerzo para recorrer el largo pasillo hasta una sala vacía. El doctor me colocó unas máquinas y se trasladó con mis padres a la habitación de al lado. Tras unas cuantas pruebas más nos pidió que esperáramos los resultados en la sala de espera. De nuevo tuve que ponerme en pie y andar a paso de tortuga el interminable pasillo hasta regresar al principio, donde por fin pude sentarme a descansar. 30 minutos más tarde el médico volvió con los resultados. Casi se me había olvidado que los estaba esperando, me había quedado mirando al resto de personas que había en la sala. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar a alguna chica guapa que me recordara mi orientación sexual pero parece que todas estaban en la playa a la que yo no llegué. Mierda, la culpa había sido mía. Si no hubiera intentado patear la lata no me hubiera caido y ahora estaría tumbado en la arena mirando tetas a través de las gafas de sol. Ahora no tenía ni una cosa ni la otra.

El médico nos dijo que mi tobillo estaba bien y que la hinchazón se debía al esfuerzo que había hecho(¿sí?¿de quién será la culpa?).Me recomendó mucho hielo y reposo y me dejó volver a casa. Mi padre volvió a ayudarme a montarme en el coche pero esta vez mi madre se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Me tendí a lo largo del asiento trasero con el pie en alto y empecé a pensar en qué iba a hacer ahora. Después de todo lo que había pasado mis vacaciones solo podían ir a mejor.

ANDY POV

Me sobresalté cuando oí la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Hacía rato que había dejado de hablar con mi madre y ahora me limitaba a mirar al techo confuso. Bajé las escaleras intentando demostrar normalidad y vi al señor Purdy dejando a su hijo en el sofá. Su mujer estaba recogiendo los trastos que había usado para curar a Ashley.

-Siento no haberlos recogido. Recordé que tenía que llamar a mi madre y me olvidé completamente del resto.

-No te preocupes Andy, has hecho lo que debías. Es muy importante no disgustar a tu madre¿VERDAD ASHLEY?

El aludido se encogió de hombros y encendió la televisión. Me senté en el otro extremo del sofá y me atreví a preguntarle.

-Y qué¿Que te han dicho?

Ashley me miró como si no se esperara que fuera a preguntarle pero no contestó. Fue su madre la que salió de la cocina para responderme y ponerle más hielo al tobillo de su hijo.

-Le han dicho que no tiene nada. La hinchazón se debe al esfuerzo. Solo debe reposar y aplicarse hielo.

Cuando terminó volvió a la cocina y ayudó a su marido a guardar la compra. Después ambos comenzaron a preparar la cena. Ash había puesto Los Simpson y yo me quedé fingiendo que los veía junto a él. Aunque no podía parar de pensar en lo que él estaría pensando de mí.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

ASHLEY POV

Sea lo que sea que estuvo haciendo Andy mientras estaba solo en casa dejó de hacerlo en cuanto entramos por la puerta. Mi padre me dejó en el sofá y él se sentó en el otro extremo para molestarme lo menos posible.

¿Que pasa?¿Que ahora no quería nada conmigo?Lo primero que hizo fue excusarse por no haber recogido el estropicio. Ya ves, yo había sufrido una caida de muerte y él se preocupaba en que la casa estuviera ordenada. Puse la televisión enfadado para fingir algo que hacer mientras intentaba pensar en más cosas negativas sobre Andy. Desafortunadamente, siempre acababa pensando que quería que se sentara más cerca.

-Y...¿Que te han dicho?

Su pregunta me pilló por sorpresa. Un cosquilleo me subió por la espalda y se me cortó el aliento. Lo miré para responder, pero el brillo de sus ojos me desconcertó y fui incapaz de contestar. Por suerte, mi madre salió de la cocina para hacerlo por mí y ahí se acabó nuestra conversación.

Nos quedamos a solas viendo la televisión mientras mis padres preparaban el almuerzo. En realidad, no sabía ni lo que ocurría en la pantalla. Mis pensamientos se centraban en lo feliz que era de que Andy se preocupara por mí. No era lo que sentía cuando enfermaba y mi madre pasaba día y noche pendiente de mí, sino un tipo de felicidad que me derretía por dentro y me hacía sudar.

Andy se acomodó más en el sofá y soltó un suspiro que me devolvió a la realidad. La serie se había puesto en anuncios. No me podía distraer viendo los anuncios así que le pregunté:

-¿Quieres que ponga otra cosa o nos tragamos la publicidad?

Andy sonrió y se acomodó de nuevo en el sofá. Subió la pierna al asiento y se echó hacia atrás. Su codo izquierdo se apoyaba en el respaldo mientras la mano se hundía entre su pelo.

-Me da igual. A esta hora no hay muchas cosas interesantes.

Se revolvió el pelo mientras contestaba y se frotó los ojos cuando calló. Dios, era guapísimo.

Cada vez me sentía más incómodo y juraría que me estaba poniendo colorado. Andy, por el contrario, estaba lleno de una tranquilidad que nunca había visto en él. Pero¿qué ha pasado aquí?Normalmente la situación era al revés. En todo caso parece que no podemos estar los dos de la misma forma. Si uno estaba cómodo el otro tenía que sufrir. Decidí que yo ya había sufrido bastante por hoy e intenté volver a mi carácter normal. Carraspeé y puse mi gesto de "paso de todo" antes de decirle:

-Gracias por traerme a casa, parece que te manejas bien con la sangre.

Mi voz sonó seca e indiferente para que supiera que no le daba importancia al beso. Sentí su mirada sobre mí pero no aparté la vista de la tele. Ya pensé que no iba a contestar cuando dijo:

-Ya me las diste antes.

Dí un respingo.¡El puto niño no solo no se había acobardado sino que además hacía referencia al beso con toda normalidad!Le miré con los ojos muy abiertos pero él miraba a la televisión con una sonrisa traviesa.¡Mierda!¡Se estaba burlando de mí!y para colmo por mi reacción ya se había dado cuenta de que en realidad yo sí le daba importancia. Volví a mirar a la tele sin quitarle el ojo de encima hasta que mi madre salió de la cocina.

-Chicos¿Qué os parece si coméis los dos juntos aquí y los mayores nos vamos fuera?Ash no debe moverse mucho así que Andy le hará compañía por si le da vergüenza comer con nosotros.

-No me da vergüenza, pero comeré con él.

-Entonces ve a lavarte las manos que enseguida os traigo la comida. A ti Ashley te traeré una toalla húmeda para que no tengas que levantarte.

Andy se levantó casi al mismo tiempo que mi madre se perdió de nuevo en la cocina. En cuanto me quedé solo solté un suspiro de alivio.

ANDY POV

En cuanto le di la espalda a Ashley abrí mucho los ojos y solté todo el aire que llevaba un rato reteniendo. ¡Dios mío!¡Ashley Purdy le daba vergüenza estar sentado junto a mí! No sé de donde había conseguido sacar el valor para bajarle los humos pero al fin lo había conseguido. El escudo de chico malo bajo el que estaba acostumbrado a refugiarse se había roto y ahora era casi tan vulnerable como yo. Me lavé las manos a fondo con una gran sonrisa de felicidad y volví al sofá intentando disimularla.

La madre de Ashley estaba dejándole una bandeja con un plato de macarrones y un buen vaso de refresco. Le había dejado una toalla húmeda para que se lavara las manos y ahora estaba esperando a que se la devolviera.

-Andy, ahora te traigo tu comida¿qué vas a querer para beber?

-Un vaso de agua está bien-contesté.

La señora Purdy asintió y su hijo le devolvió la toalla mientras decía.

-Traele otro refresco, está demasiado flaco.

No me lo esperaba. No supe reaccionar y me puse nervioso de nuevo¡no!¡Estaba disfrutando tanto! No podía dejar que me volviera a intimidar burlándose de mi aspecto. Sonreí tímidamente y volví a sentarme en el sofá como si nada. Me limité a mirar la televisión hasta que su madre me tendió una bandeja con mi almuerzo. Ashley parecía orgulloso de haber vuelto a tomar el control de la situación y volvió a atacar:

-Quiero ver el plato vacío. Si me hubieras tenido que coger para traerme a casa te hubieras partido por la mitad.

Bajé la cabeza avergonzado. Tenía toda la razón. Su madre me dirigió una sonrisa de compasión e intentó defenderme de su hijo.

-Ashley. Andy está delgado porque es su metabolismo.

No se equivocaba del todo, pero la verdad era que como siempre estaba deprimido nunca tenía mucho apetito.

-Seguro que es de esos que se meten los dedos para vomitar después de comer.-Contraatacó su hijo.

Eso me dolió. Hubo una época en la que no estaba contento con mi cuerpo y pensaba que si perdía peso sería aceptado. Eso no fue así y aunque me costó mucho dejar el hábito, la cantidad de comida que entraba en mi cuerpo estaba muy por debajo de lo que se aconsejaba.

La señora Purdy puso cara de espanto y estaba a punto de gritarle a su hijo cuando solté.

-Y eso a ti te molesta porque tú prefieres las curvas. Lo sé, he visto las fotos que empapelan tu bajo.

El sorbo de refresco que acababa de tomar se le atragantó. Me sentí satisfecho de haberle quitado la seguridad de un plumazo. Su madre no lo entendió del todo pero se calmó, se rió de su hijo y nos dejó solos. Ashley apretaba los dientes y miraba la tele con gesto agresivo.

Diez minutos más tarde él ya había devorado su plato de macarrones mientras que yo no iba ni por la mitad. Aun así, dejé mi bandeja en la mesa y le cogí la suya para llevarla a la cocina. No le miré mientras lo hacía pero me aseguré de poner un gesto simpático para que supiera que no estaba enfadado con él. Volví al sofá y terminé mi plato. Iba a levantarme para llevar mi bandeja al fregadero cuando su padre entró desde el jardín cargando con un par de platos sucios.

-Se está muy bien ahí fiera.¿Por qué no os tumbáis a tomar el sol?

Me encogí de hombros y miré a Ash. Él seguía mirando la televisión con el ceño fruncido. Cuando se cansó de sentir nuestras miradas sobre él se incorporó y dijo:

-Voy al baño.

Con algo de esfuerzo consiguió ponerse de pie apoyándose en la estructura del sofá.

Su padre se dio prisa en llevar los platos a la cocina y volvió para ayudarle a llegar al servicio. Su hijo lo apartó de un manotazo diciendo

-Puedo solo

El señor Purdy y yo nos quedamos observándolo mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

ASHLEY POV

Cerré la puerta de un portazo e intenté calmar el dolor del tobillo. Me tomé mi tiempo para orinar y refrescarme mientras pensaba en cómo iba a tratar a los que me estaban esperando fuera. No podía subir arriba a estar solo así que iba a tener que aguantarlos a todos juntos o por separado. Salí del baño y encontré a mi padre sentado en mi sitio, descansando las piernas en el sofá y ocupandolo por completo.

-Eh, ahí voy yo.-Le dije

-Ah no, tú te vas a ir fuera a tomar el sol con Andy.

Mamá salió como un rayo de la cocina y me empujó hacia el jardín para que siguiera sus órdenes. Al otro lado había sacado un par de tumbonas del trastero y Andy estaba sentado en la de la derecha terminando de ponerse crema. Mi madre de dejó en la de la izquierda y me tendió el bote de protección solar.

-Vete untando esto mientras te traigo algo más de hielo.-dijo. Acto seguido se persió dentro de la casa.

Me apliqué la crema sin decir nada. Andy ya estaba tumbado boca arriba con los ojos cerrados. Me dediqué a mirarlo disimuladamente mientras mi madre volvía con el hielo. Su piel era muy pálida y estaba tan delgado que se le marcaban las costillas cada vez que cogía aire. Aun así me pareció sexy. Recorrí esas suaves curvas con la mirada pensando en cómo sería hacerlo con la lengua. Me sorprendí de mi propio pensamiento y me tumbé en mi tumbona con los ojos cerrados.

Pasaron 40 minutos en los que nadie dijo nada. Yo me sentía incómodo pero no me atrevía a abrir los ojos. De repente Andy soltó un suspiro y abrí los ojos disimuladamente para mirarle. Parecía tan tranquilo. Volví a fijarme en la estrechez de su torso y recordé el comentario de antes. Mierda, me había comportado como un imbécil.¿Cómo podía haber sido tan cruel?Respiré hondo e intenté disculparme.

-Siento lo de antes, he sido un estúpido.

-No pasa nada-contestó.-Mucha gente piensa igual que tú.

Una expresión de compasión se dibujó en mi rostro. Nunca me había parado a pensar en cómo sería su vida. No tenía ningún amigo y casi nunca salía de su casa. Además, los matones del instituto se metían con él por su aspecto y su orientación sexual.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre el tema cuando mi madre apareció con una bandeja.

-Chicos os he traído limonadas y una nueva bolsa de hielo.¿Que tal lo llevas Ashley?

Estaba empezando a odiar que todo el mundo me preguntara por el tobillo¿qué más daba? Aunque me doliera más o menos no podían hacer anda para arreglarlo. Fruncí el ceño y contesté.

-El tobillo no es nada comparado con lo que me duele el culo de estar sentado.

Andy soltó una carcajada y me ruboricé. Mi madre frunció el ceño, pero al ver su reacción también decidió reírme la gracia. Me cambió la bolsa de hielo y volvió a desaparecer.

Nos quedamos en silencio sorbiendo la limonada fresca. Yo me la terminé antes y me volví a tumbar boca arriba. Cerré los ojos pero aún así sentí la mirada de Andy sobre mí. Tras un rato de descarada observación me dijo:

-Si quieres darte la vuelta, yo puedo echarte crema en la espalda.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido y descubrí una sexy sonrisa traviesa en su cara. Me entró un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo y parpadeé confuso. Antes de pensar en las consecuencias le respondí con total sinceridad:

-Vale.

Mierda. Me arrepentí en cuanto lo dije. Andy rió divertido y se me cortó el aliento. Se hizo un hueco en mi tumbona mientras yo me daba la vuelta para poner mi cuerpo boca abajo. Mi cuerpo se tensó y segundos más tarde sentí el frío tacto de la crema en mi espalda. Andy comenzó a extenderla por toda la superficie haciendo presión en las zonas donde sus manos encajaban con mayor facilidad. Empecé a jadear luchando por que él no se diera cuenta y, para terminar de empeorar la situación, un bulto comenzó a formarse en mis pantalones.

Hubo un momento en que dejé de sentir sus manos, pero no se levantó de la tumbona. Se quedó mirando mi espalda(y puede que otras zonas más bajas) sin vergüenza ninguna y mi cuerpo se tensó aun más. De repente sentí como acercaba su cara lentamente y me dio un beso dulce entre los omoplatos. Un escalofrío de placer me recorrió el cuerpo y el bulto de mi pantalón aumentó hasta límites dolorosos. Después Andy se levantó como si nada y volvió a acomodarse en su tumbona.

Estuve 30 minutos intentando relajarme hasta que decidí que seguiría actuando como si no pasara nada. Era el camino más fácil, aunque en el fondo sabía que hacer eso le daba alas a que siguiera jugando conmigo. La pregunta era¿acaso quería que dejara de hacerlo? Empecé a recrear conversaciones con él en mi cabeza y el bulto en mis pantalones fue disminuyendo hasta hacerse invisible. Una hora más tarde mi madre volvió a interrumpirnos con una caja de helados en la mano.

-Mirad chicos he comprado polos de limón y de naranja¿os apetecen?

Andy sonrió y se incorporó en su tumbona mientras mi madre le tendía uno de naranja. Yo me senté de lado mirando hacia él apoyando los pies en el suelo mientras me daba uno de limón.

Los abrimos en silencio mientras mi madre volvía a meterse en la casa dí el primer lametón. Para mi sorpresa, el sabor era muy fuerte y un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo y me obligó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Andy soltó una carcajada y siguió lamiendo su polo con rapidez. Carraspeé y me intenté justificar:

-Está demasiado fuerte.

Bajé la vista al suelo y me dispuse a dar otro lametón, esta vez más preparado. Volví a sentir un escalofrío y puse más cara de asco que antes. Andy volvió a reir con más fuerza y preguntó:

-¿Quieres que te lo cambie?

Lo miré entornando los ojos pero abochornado y le contesté desafiante.

-Tú no podrías soportarlo.

Paró de reir y me miró sorprendido. Por su expresión deducí que estaba dispuesto a acaptar el reto.

-¿Estás desafiándome?-Preguntó divertido.

-Está bien, te dejaré probarlo, solo para que se te bajen los humos-contesté.

Lo miré con gesto de superioridad y le tendí mi helado para que lo probase. Él se sentó frente a mí adoptando mi postura y me miró con cara de "¿estás listo?". Asentí y le metí el polo en la boca esperando su reacción. Para mi disgusto, él lo chupó como su nada, así que empujé obligandolo a lamer un poquito más. Siguió como si nada y empezó a reir. Por mi expresión supo que eso me enfadaba así que me tendió su polo para que también pudiera probarlo. Ambos chupábamos los polos del otro cuando lo miré, esperando que parara. El limón derretido le caía por la barbilla y me quedé embobado mirándolo. De repente sentí que también me estaba cayendo a mí por el brazo así que miré el suyo instintivamente. Sus manos estaban llenas de naranja derretida y casi sin darme cuenta dejé de chupar su polo para lamer sus dedos y morderlos suavemente. Él se separó de mi polo sorprendido y se acercó. Un impulso me llevó de dejar sus dedos y lamer el limón de su barbilla. Empecé a besarla y limpiarla con la lengua mientras subía lentamente hasta parar en su boca. Allí nuestras lenguas se juntaron y mezclaron los dos sabores dando lugar a una mezcla deliciosa. Medio minuto más tarde pasé a seguir lamiendo el limón de su labio superior mientras él se encargaba de mi inferior. Cuando no pude más agaché la cabeza e intenté ocultarla en su hombro sin tocarlo. Ambos jadeamos en silencio un par de minutos hasta que Andy dijo:

-Voy a por toallitas húmedas.

Acto seguido se levantó esquivandome y se perdió dentro de la casa.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

ANDY POV

Pregunté a la señora Purdy donde podía encontrar toallitas húmedas y tirar el palo de mi helado. Me indicó lo que necesitaba y me lavé las manos en el baño a conciencia. Le llevé a Ashley las toallitas y me tumbé boca arriba de nuevo en mi asiento.

Fingí tener los ojos cerrados y observé con dificultad como luchaba contra las manchas. Estaba tan mono. Iba de chulo, pero en el fondo era un niño pequeño que no sabe cuidar de si mismo. Deseaba gritar de la felicidad o decirle a Ashley lo mucho que le quería pero no podía estropearlo de ese modo. No estaba seguro de que fuera gay así que imaginé que está experimentando. Por eso debo dejarle que vaya probando hasta que esté preparado para iniciar una relación seria. Volvió a tumbarse boca abajo en la tumbona. Esta vez ladeó la cabeza en mi dirección y se me quedó mirando fijamente. Yo seguí fingiendo tener los ojos cerrados pero mi cuerpo se tensó y me empecé a sentir incómodo. Un buen rato después dijo:

-A-andy

-Umm¿que?-Contesté. Lo miré intentando disimular una sonrisa pero su mirada avergonzada me derretía por dentro.

-¿Qu-quieres que te eche crema en la espalda?

Esta vez no pude reprimirme y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en mis labios. Me tumbé boca abajo y giré la cabeza al otro lado para que no la notara.

-Adelante.

Ashley se levantó lentamente y se hizo un hueco en mi tumbona. Noté sus ojos en mi espalda pero no lo oí coger el bote de crema. De repente posó sus dedos con delicadeza sobre la cinturilla de mi pantalón y los deslizó suavemente hasta llegar a mi cuello. Me estremecí. Noté cómo sonrió y volvió a bajar por el lado derecho. Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse y a él pareció gustarle, porque aumentó la presión con la que me acariciaba. Solté un gemido de placer y jadeé en voz baja. Estaba a punto de volver a gemir cuando la voz de su madre sonó a lo lejos.

-¡Chicos!¡Os va a dar una insolación!¡Subid a ducharos que vamos a dar un paseo por el pueblo!

ASHLEY POV

Pegué un salto al oir la voz de mi madre. Por suerte estaba demasiado lejos y no podía ver lo que ocurría. Me levanté de la tumbona y recogí las toallitas para tirarlas a la basura. Andy se puso de pie pero yo salí hacia la casa antes de que pudiera decir algo. Mientras lo hacía me dí cuenta de que el tobillo ya no me dolía, aunque no podía evitar cojear. Afortunadamente cuando entré en el salón nadie me preguntó sobre el tema, y pude tirar los papeles sin problemas. Cuando volví al salón encontré a Andy sentado en el sofá charlando con mi padre animadamente así que mi madre me pidió que fuera yo el primero en ducharme. Subí las escaleras poco a poco y me encerré en el baño. Pasé un rato en la ducha dejando que el agua fría me cayera por la espalda mientras recordaba el suave tacto de las manos de Andy. Cuando recordé el calor que me provocó su beso dí un escalofrío y comencé a lavarme para volver a la realidad. Estaba claro que este chico me gustaba pero¿cómo? Nunca antes me había sentido atraido por otros hombres, todo lo contrario, desde pequeño había sentido un gran interés por las mujeres. Dí mi primer beso en el colegio y desde entonces no he parado(lo mismo ocurrió cuando perdí la virginidad, a la tierna edad de 15 años). Siempre había disfrutado con ellas y me hubiera ofendido bastante si alguien insinuaba lo contrario pero ahora... En fin, estaba claro que su calor no me disgustaba así que seguiré así hasta que me canse y luego volveré con mi vida normal. Terminé de ducharme rápidamente y me envolví una toalla en la cintura para taparme. Salí del baño todavía mojado y encontré a Andy sentado en su cama mirando el móvil. Mierda¿Que se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? Normalmente no me hubiera importado vestirme delante de otro tío pero después de todo lo que ha pasado... Ya me hubiera incomodado sabiendo que era gay pero si encima nos hemos besado es cuando ya quiero evitar esta situación. De repente como si me hubiera leido el pensamiento Andy se levantó y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Oí el sonido de la puerta del baño cerrarse y me vestí rapidamente para no estar aquí cuando él saliera a vestirse.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

ANDY POV

Me desnudé rápidamente y me metí en la ducha para que el agua me pusiera los pies en la tierra. El torso de Ashley me volvía loco pero el torso de Ashley mojado podría matarme de un infarto. Me pregunté si algún día podría tocarlo a mis anchas o incluso si podría lamerlo como su polo de limón. Solté una carcajada silenciosa y apunté con la ducha a mi cara para sacarme esas ideas de la cabeza. Pero¿en qué estaba pensando? Era cierto que llevaba años enamorado de Ash, pero ese no era motivo para ir tan rápido. Había visto como trata a las chicas y yo no quería acabar como una de ellas. Tardé casi 15 minutos en ducharme para asegurarme de no encontrarmelo en la habitación cuando saliera. Me puse la toalla de la misma forma en que Ash lo hizo antes(sin causar el mismo impacto en la población) y fui directo a vestirme. Me puse unos pantalones pitillo negros y rajados y unas converse rojas a juego con mi camiseta de los ramones. Cuando bajé la señora Purdy me estaba esperando sentada en el sillón y me cedió el sitio para subir a ducharse ella. Ashley y su padre estaban sentados en el sofá hablando de fútbol. Quizás algún día podría enseñarme a jugar y así resolver el asunto que dejamos pendiente el día que nos conocimos. Cuando la señora Purdy salió del baño avisó a su marido para que entrara él y yo me quedé a solas con su hijo. Estaba mirando la tele muy concentrado en el partido y había vuelto a poner su gesto serio de siempre. Estuve a punto de preguntarle sobre el deporte cuando mi teléfono sonó. Era mi madre así que los siguientes 20 minutos los tuve que invertir en hablar con ella a solas en el jardín. Cuando volví a entrar en la casa el señor Purdy había vuelto a ocupar su asiento(esta vez con camisa y pantalón en vez de chándal) y seguían hablando del partido. Diez minutos más tarde se oyeron unos tacones en el piso de arriba y la madre de Ash bajó los escalones para ir directamente a la puerta. En cuanto la abrió padre e hijo se levantaron al unísono y salieron por ella dirigiéndose al coche. Yo les seguí y todos nos sentamos en los mismos lugares que por la mañana. 10 minutos más tarde el señor Purdy aparcó el coche en una especie de avenida y todos nos apeamos. Tuvimos que recorrer un par de calles más andando hasta llegar a una especie de calle mayor larguísima y llena de tiendas de ropa y souvenirs. La señora Purdy las fue visitando una por una con nosotros detrás mientras nos comentaba lo que le gustaba y lo que no o lo que era recomendable para nosotros. Dos horas más tarde habíamos terminado la calle y el señor Purdy cargaba con varias bolsas de su mujer mientras ella caminaba alegre con una gran sonrisa. Su hijo fruncía el ceño y ponía cara de asco mientras avanzaba varios pasos por delante, como si no quisiera tener nada que ver con ellos. Recorrimos varias calles más disfrutando del ambiente hasta salir al paseo marítimo. El suelo estaba cubierto de madera y el mar se alargaba a lo lejos con un color precioso. Seguimos caminando hacia la derecha y paramos a cenar en uno de los restaurantes de pescado frito de la calle. Durante la comida los padres de Ashley no pararon de contame anecdotas de sus vacaciones mientras su hijo ponía cara de vergüenza o les cortaba cuando creía que algo no debía de ser contado. Yo no paraba de reir y eso parecía incomodarle más. Cuando terminamos seguimos andando paseo abajo disfrutando del olor a tierra mojada y el color del amanecer sobre las olas. De repente giramos una esquina y lo que vi me dejó boquiabierto. Delante de mí se alzaba una gran noria de color blanco con cabinas de todos los colores que brillaban en el ya cielo nocturno. A ras del suelo se extendían las atracciones y puestos de colores brillantes y llenos de luces que relucían en medio de la noche. Sonreí como un niño pequeño y me dí cuenta de que Ashley me miraba de reojo. Cuando lo miré volvió la vista y puso un gesto serio de impaciencia. Sin embargo, cuando su madre nos preguntó si queríamos entrar torció el gesto y dijo bruscamente.

-Yo paso, no me encuentro muy bien. Quiero volver a casa.

Sus padres lo miraron extrañado pero dimos media vuelta mientras me prometían que regresaríamos otro día.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

ASHLEY POV

Abrí los ojos bruscamente cuando papá aparcó el coche junto a la casa. Casi me quedo dormido. Había sido un día muy largo y ya era noche cerrada. Miré hacia Andy pero solo alcancé a ver su espalda saliendo del coche. Se había pasado todo el viaje mirando el paisaje con expresión triste. Espero que no sea de los que lloran hasta quedarse dormido.

Salí el último del coche y me reuní en la puerta con los demás. Mi padre entró el primero y se sentó rápidamente en el sofá para mirar los resultados del partido que habíamos estado viendo antes de salir. Mi madre subió directamente a cambiarse y Andy fue detrás de ella. Me senté en el sillón junto a mi padre y estuvimos viendo la televisión durante 20 minutos. Después la apagó y me obligó a irme a dormir para que me fuera más fácil levantarme mañana temprano para ir a la playa.

Subí a mi cuerto y llamé a la puerta antes de entrar para evitar encontrarme a Andy desnudo o algo peor. En cuanto entré pasó una página de su cuaderno y empezó a escribir algo en él. Encontré unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta vieja sobre mi cama. Menos mal. Estaba acostumbrado a dormir desnudo y como no supe hasta esta mañana que Andy venía no había echado en la maleta nada para dormir. Supongo que mi madre había sido más previsora y era la culpable de que esta ropa estuviera esperándome. La cogí sin decir nada y me dirigí al baño a cambiarme y lavarme los dientes.

ANDY POV

No me esperaba que Ashley volviera tan pronto. En cuanto llegué a casa me puse el pijama y cogí mi cuaderno. Las rimas venían solas y necesitaba desahogarme de todo lo que había ocurrido hoy. ¿Por qué estaba tan serio de repente?¿Y ese corte en el parque de atracciones? En los quince minutos que llevaba allí casi había terminado una canción. En cuanto Ash entró en la habitación pase una hoja y me puse a dibujar disimuladamente. Solo venía a coger la ropa que su madre le había dejado preparada y después fue a cambiarse al baño. En cuanto salió expulsé todo el aire que había estado conteniendo y volví a la página anterior a acabar lo que había empezado. Casi 10 minutos más tarde Ashley volvió a la habitación y yo cerré el cuaderno de golpe. Lo escondí debajo de la almohada y pregunté:

-¿Apago ya la luz?

-Eh...Sí, papá quiere que nos acostemos ya para poder levantarnos temprano mañana.

Asentí con la cabeza y apagué mi lamparilla mientras él se metía en la cama de espaldas a mí. Me permití el lujo de examinarla. Era casi el doble de ancha que la mía y se le marcaban los músculos del brazo que no apoyaba contra el colchón. Era perfecto. Me quedé embobado mirándolo mientras me imaginaba aferrándome a ellos como si mi vida dependiese de eso. De repente, Ashley se dio la vuelta y cerré los ojos rápidamente. Cuando me relajé, los abrí un poco para poder mirarle sin que él notara que estaba despierto. Estaba mirándome, mi respiración se aceleró nerviosa pero no podía dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Andy?-Me llamó

Me quedé completamente paralizado y fui incapaz de responder. Dejé que siguiera pensado que ya estaba dormido. Se deshizo de las sábanas y se sentó en el borde de su cama mirándome.

-Andy

Volví a quedarme en silencio. Tras unos segundos para asegurarse de que no le contestaba se levantó y se acercó despacio hacia mí. Se arrodilló junto al borde de mi cama y se quedó un rato mirándome. Cerré los ojos del todo para que no advirtiera que en realidad estaba despierto y agudicé mis sentidos para intentar saber qué hacía sin mirarlo. De repente sentí su mano acercarse y empezó a peinarme el flequillo con dos dedos hasta recogérmelo detrás de la oreja. Lo hacía con delicadeza para no despertarme y yo me sentía en la gloria. De repente paró y apoyó su mano en el colchón muy cerca de mi pecho. Me miró durante unos segundos más antes de acercar su cara junto a la mía y darme un tierno beso en los labios. Fue largo pero suave, como si no quisiera separase de mí pero tuviera miedo de que me despertara. Cuando se separó volvió a mirarme en la oscuridad. Alargué mi brazo despacio hasta sujetar su mano y él volvió a besarme. No podía creer que Ashley "Fucking" Purdy diera unos besos tan dulces. Esta vez se lo devolví y cuando quise darme cuenta estábamos besándonos lentamente. Atraje su mano hacia mí y me alejé, dejándole un espacio en el colchón para que se tumbara. Se acostó a mi lado y me abrazó enredando sus manos en mi pelo mientras me besaba con más fuerza. Yo me abandoné a él y me abracé fuerte a los músculos de su espalda. Ashley había tomado el control y tenía mucha sed de mí. Intenté liberarme para coger aire pero él no me dejaba y solo me daba tiempo a jadear un poco antes de que volviera a pegarse a mis labios. Ese deseo de mi boca me excitaba y algo empezó a crecer en mis pantalones. Noté que a Ashley también le estaba pasando lo mismo y sonreí. Sin embargo, a él no le hizo la mima gracia que a mí y en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba se apartó de mí y empezó a jadear mirando hacia abajo. Cuando se recuperó, me dio la espalda sin decir nada y volvió a su cama como si no hubiera pasado nada. Yo me quedé volviendo a mirar su espalda como hacía apenas 8 minutos y suspiré. Ashley lo había vuelto a hacer.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

ASHLEY POV

Cuando me desperté Andy ya no estaba en la habitación. Me levanté rápidamnte para que mi madre no me restregara que él era más madrugador que yo y me metí en el baño. Cuando bajé a desayunar lo encontré tomando tostadas y hablando con mi padre sobre algo. Cogí la cafetera y me serví una taza antes de irme a el jardín para tomármela tranquilamente sin mirarle a la cara. No sabía como actuar. Lo de anoche fue fantástico pero esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos.¿En serio me gustaba tanto?¿Lo suficiente como para poder tener relaciones con él?¿Sería capaz de que fuera ÉL el que las tuviera conmigo? Un escalofrío de miedo ante esa idea me recorrió el cuerpo.

Cuando terminé volví a la cocina a dejar la taza en el fregadero. Mi madre estaba allí sola lavando el resto de platos.

-Ashley, cariño, vete a poner el bañador que nos vamos a la playa.-Dijo

Mierda. La playa.¿Y qué iba a hacer allí?¿Podría estar solo o tendría que bañarme con él para hacerle compañía?El que estuviera mi madre dificultaba las cosas. Me pongo muy nervioso cuando están y trato a Andy aun pero de lo normal, como si quisiera dejarles claro que no me gusta. Aunque eso ya no sea así.

Subí obedientemente y rebusqué en los cajones hasta dar con mi bañador. Mi madre se había encargado de vaciar mi maleta y no sabía donde había puesto nada. Cuando me dirigía al baño a ponérmelo, Andy salió de él y me miró. Me dirigió una media sonrisa por educación y pasó hacia la habitación. Puffff¿por qué todo tenía que ser así de difícil?Por un lado me alegraba que no me hiciera hablar sobre el tema pero por el otro me dolía que me mirara con esa carita de cordero degollado cuando nos veíamos después de una sesión de besos. Me puse el bañador rápidamente y bajé a unirme con los demás.

ANDY POV

Cuando llegamos, descubrí que la larga caminata que habíamos hecho desde el jardín trasero de su casa merecía la pena. La playa estaba casi vacía y el mar brillaba a lo lejos de un color celeste intenso. Cuando nos colocamos Ashley cogió su toalla y se tumbó a tomar el sol a un metro y medio de nosotros. Yo me senté en una silla con la señora Purdy mientras su marido se fue a darse un baño. Ella me habló de lo que solían hacer aquí y de lo moreno que me había puesto desde ayer. Fingí que escuchaba sus anécdotas mientras recordaba los besos que su hijo me dio en la tumbona. Unos 20 minutos más tarde me aconsejó que tomara el sol de espaldas mientras ella iba a acompañar a su marido. Cuando se levantó me quedé un rato mirando a Ash preguntándome si eso era buena idea. No se había quitado las gafas de sol desde que había salido de su casa ni me había dirigido la palabra en todo el día. Yo le seguía queriendo mucho pero este juego que se traía conmigo me estaba destrozando por dentro. Decidí tumbarme en una toalla a su lado sin decirle nada y esperar a ver cómo reaccionaba. Como siempre, será él el que decidirá cuando somos amigos.

El tiempo pasaba y pasaba y Ash seguía sin decir nada. De vez en cuando se revolvía o soltaba un suspiro pero nunca se daba la vuelta o me dirigía la palabra. Yo lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración agitada, como si me fuera a echar a llorar en cualquier momento por no poder disfrutar de su cuerpo. Ashley descansaba boca abajo con al cabeza vuelta hacia la derecha mientras que yo lo admiraba desde la izquierda. El moreno de su cuerpo resaltaba con la toalla blanca con rayas de cebra sobre la que estaba tumbado. Tenía los brazos doblados sobre la cabeza y los músculos se le marcaban más que nunca. Sentí el impulso de estirar las manos para tocarlos pero algo me decía que no lo hiciera. Seguí admirando(como siempre) la curva de su espalda, atento a cualquier tensión que pudiera provocarle mi presencia. Nada, yo le era completamente indiferente.

Como una hora más tarde sus padres volvieron todavía mojados y riéndose sobre algo que habrían estado haciendo. Nos aconsejaron que nos bañáramos y se sentaron en las sillas envueltos en sus toallas. Miré a su hijo esperando una respuesta pero tampoco se inmutó cuando nos hablaron. Los rayos del sol ya me estaban empezando a hacer daño en la espalda así que me dí la vuelta y cerré los ojos. Casi me quedo dormido y cuando me quise dar cuenta, era la hora de comer y sus padres nos pidieron que recogiéramos para volver a casa. Solo entonces Ash se levantó, se echó la toalla a la espalda y salió el primero colina arriba.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

ASHLEY POV

Llegué a casa y me dí una ducha fría. El calor se había metido en mi espalda y me estaba quemando por dentro. Me puse el pijama que me había quitado por la mañana y me tumbé boca abajo de nuevo en la cama. Cogí mi móvil y respondí a varios mensajes de amigos hasta que mi madre me llamó para comer. Esta vez almorzamos todos juntos en la cocina y mi madre nos empezó a soltar la chapa de que por qué no nos habíamos bañado. Andy le respondía sin ganas para ser educado y yo ni le miraba mientras hablaba. Recogí mi plato y lo dejé en el fregadero antes de subir de nuevo al cuarto a coger el ordenador. Un rato más tarde apareció Andy y se puso a leer en su cama. De vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo y tenía una expresión triste. No soportaba verle así pero tampoco sabía como tratarlo en esos momentos así que descarté dirigirle la palabra. Ya no estaba tan simpático ni animado como ayer durante la comida y eso me molestaba un poco. Pero¿qué estaba diciendo?La culpa de que ya no se comportara como antes era toda mía. Estaba jugando con él de una manera descarada y el pobre se dejaba hacer. Andy no era como los demás chicos y no estaba preparado para esto. Era más sensible que el resto y había que tratarlo con cuidado en temas tan delicados como este. Al final no pude soportarlo y salí del cuarto sin decirle nada. Respiré hondo bajé a ver la televisión con mi padre, intentando mantenerme ocupado.

ANDY POV

En cuanto Ashley salió de la habitación solté un suspiro y empecé a llorar. Intentaba dejar de hacerlo pero las lágrimas salían poco a poco de mis ojos.¿Por qué era así?¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de la persona más idiota y despreciable de este planeta? Entendería que no quisiera relacionarse mucho conmigo frente a sus padres por vergüenza o que estuviera tan confundido con sus sentimientos que se mostrara tímido pero¿esto? Esto era completamente diferente. Pasaba de mí y me miraba con desprecio cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban. Ni siquiera contestaba cuando sus padres le hablaban sobre algo que tuviera que ver conmigo.¿De verdad creía que estaba enamorado de mí?¿Que se iba a hacer gay por mi?Solo era un juguete para la playa y en cuanto volvieramos a la urbanización se iba a olvidar hasta de mi nombre. Me tumbé boca abajo en la cama intentando quedarme dormido. Había pasado demasiado tiempo al sol y ahora me dolía un poco la cabeza. Además, las lágrimas no ayudaban.

Me desperté demasiado tarde para merendar pero demasiado temprano para cenar. Me senté en la cama y me froté los ojos. La cabeza me iba a estallar y recordar todo lo que había pasado antes de mi siesta no me estaba ayudando. Bajé a decirle a la señora Purdy que me iba a dar una ducha y encontré a Ashley jugando al Pro Evolution Soccer con su padre. Su madre estaba preparando la cena y la luz tan brillante de la cocina me hizo entrecerrar mucho los ojos. La señora Purdy me preguntó si me pasaba algo y le expliqué mi dolor de cabeza. Estuvo de acuerdo en que me diera una ducha y prometió tener listo algo de comer para cuando volviera con la condición de que después me tomara una aspirina. Sonreí y acepté el trato antes de subir al baño.

La ducha me alivió un poco el dolor de cabeza y me relajó de una forma increíble. Mientras me vestía recordé a mi madre y decidí hacerle una llamada. Estuvimos 30 minutos hablando(15 de ellos sobre lo mucho que me echaba de menos y sus deseos de que me lo pasara bien). Cuando bajé sobre la mesa ya había un plato de estofado para cada uno con una pinta deliciosa. Comimos en silencio y cuando terminé la señora Purdy me extendió un vaso de agua con una aspirina disuelta en ella. Me obligó a acostarme para que me hiciera efecto así que subí y me metí en la cama después de lavarme los dientes. Suspiré. Sentí que había perdido el día y se me olvidó todo lo bueno que me había ocurrido allí para centrarme en lo mal que lo había pasado en las últimas 20 horas. Ashley se había comportado de la misma forma durante la cena y eso me estaba comiendo la cabeza. Cuando quise darme cuenta, las lágrimas mojaban mi almohada.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

ASHLEY POV

Miré a Andy de reojo mientras se tomaba la aspirina. Me preocupaba mucho su dolor de cabeza y lo peor de todo es que yo era el culpable. Quizás él estaba deseando de bañarse en la playa pero por mi culpa se había quedado conmigo pasando calor. Me tumbé en el sofá con las piernas recogidas en el pecho mientras intentaba distraerme con la tele. Mis padres me apagaron la luz y se fueron al jardín a tomar el fresco. Intenté pasar un rato entretenido pero la imagen de Andy tomándose la medicina con esa mirada triste me estaba matando por dentro. 15 minutos más tarde no lo soporté más y subí a mi habitación. Paré a lavarme los dientes intentando dejarle tiempo a Andy para que se durmiera y evitarnos otro momento doloroso. Cuando terminé, entré sigilosamente en la habitación y me acosté en mi cama mirando hacia él. Tenía los ojos cerrados así que pensé que estaría dormido. Cuando me fijé mejor, note un brillo debajo de ellos y no pude evitar incorporarme en la cama para verlo con más claridad. Estaba completamente encogido y daba pequeños espasmos mientras intentaba sorber la nariz en silencio.

-¿Andy?

No me contestó, pero el ruido de su nariz aumentó y soltó aire con un gemido.

-Andy¿Estás llorando?

En ese momento rompió y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos con fuerza. Me levanté rápidamente y me arrodillé junto a su colchón. Le sujeté las manos que recogía junto a su cabeza y le eché el pelo hacia atrás con la mano que me quedaba libre.

-Andy, por favor, no llores.

Fue absurdo. Solo sirvió para que llorara más fuerte.

-Andy, por favor.

Mi voz de preocupación le hizo abrir los ojos y mirarme. Cuando vi sus pupilas azules empañados en lágrimas brillantes no pude evitar llorar yo también. Él sorbió fuerte y cogió aire con la boca, mientras un gesto de incredulidad se intentaba dibujar en su cara.

-Andy lo siento, todo esto es culpa mía.

Las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de mis ojos así que escondí mi cabeza en su cuello para buscar consuelo. Él se soltó de mi mano y me abrazó con fuerza, antes de apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro. Me acosté a su lado y lo abracé descansando mis manos en sus omóplatos. Sin decir nada más, poco a poco nos calmamos hasta quedarnos dormidos.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

ASHLEY POV

Cuando abrí los ojos Andy seguía durmiendo plácidamente a mi lado. Era hermoso. Parecía un niño pequeño. Miré el reloj y me sorprendí de lo mucho que nos había dejado dormir mi madre. Sentí un mareo cuando salí de la cama y me puse en pie. Había llorado mucho antes de conseguir quedarme dormido y ahora era yo el que necesitaba una aspirina. Andy gimió cuando notó el hueco que yo había dejado en el colchón y se encogió un poco. Le coloqué mejor la sábana y le dí un beso en la sien. En ese momento abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz del sol y confundido por lo que estaba pasando. Me arrodillé junto al colchón y le acaricié el pelo antes de decirle.

-Buenos días.

En mi cara se dibujaba una sonrisa que creo que nunca había experimentado. La felicidad que sentía en ese momento me presionaba el pecho y tenía ganas de gritar. Andy también sonrió y se frotó los ojos antes de intentar incorporarse.

-¡No te levantes todavía!-le dije empujándolo hasta obligarle a tumbarse de nuevo.-Esperame aquí¿vale?

Salí de la habitación rápidamente cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Antes de seguir mi camino, dí media vuelta y volví a entrar para decirle:

-Uhm...Si necesitas ir al baño te doy permiso para hacerlo pero...¡Date prisa!

Andy soltó una carcajada mientras yo volvía a cerrar la puerta detrás de mí. Bajé a la cocina y encontré a mis padres terminando de desayunar.

-¡Ashley, cariño!¿Por qué os habéis levantado tan tarde?-preguntó mi madre preocupada.

-Umm, a Andy le sigue doliendo la cabeza. Ha pasado mala noche.

-¡Oh!Pobre chico.

-Si, eh... No se encuentra muy bien así que¿por qué no os vais vosotros solos a la playa mientras yo me quedo aquí por si necesita algo?

-¿En serio harías eso?

Asentí con la cabeza. Ella sonrió sorprendida por que de repente me cayera bien y dio un último sorbo a su café.

-Genial entonces. Tu padre y yo nos iremos enseguida, para molestar lo menos posible.

Se lo había tragado. Su cara de preocupación me hacía sentirme culpable pero necesitaba una excusa para quedarme en casa con él.

Oí el sonido de la puerta del baño de arriba. Andy había entrado. Debía darme prisa para no hacerle esperar mucho. Puse una buena ración de huevos con bacon en la sartén y puse en marcha la tostadora. No sabía que era exactamente lo que desayunaba a Andy así que iba a preparale de todo. Serví una taza de café y la puse en una gran bandeja, acompañada de un vaso de zumo de naranja, mermelada, mantequilla y una fuente con los huevos y el bacon que había preparado. Volví a escuchar la puerta del baño que indicaba que Andy había salido. Subí las escaleras sigilosamente para asegurarme de que volvía a la habitación como yo había planeado. Así lo hizo. Cuando me dispuse a bajar las escaleras mis padres salieron de su habitación con las bolsas preparadas para irse.

-¿Vas a subir otra vez?-Me preguntó mi madre.

-Ehh, sí, voy al baño, prefiero el de arriba.

-Nosotros nos vamos ya, llamad si tenéis algún problema.-Dijo mi padre.

Acto seguido bajaron las escaleras mientras yo los esquivaba para subirlas. Entré en el baño y oriné antes de lavarme concienzudamente los dientes para agradar a Andy. Volví a la cocina y puse las tostadas ya hechas en la bandeja, la cogí con ambas manos y volvía la habitación.

Andy me esperaba incorporado en su cama. Cuando me vio entrar con la bandeja, sonrió ilusionado como a un niño cuando le dan su regalo de navidad. Se echó a un lado y me miró hasta que me senté en el borde de su cama. Cuando lo hice, me agarró la mandíbula con una mano y me dio un beso dulce en los labios. Sonreí de nuevo. Sentía ganas de agarrarle del cuello y empezar una larga sesión de besos pero la bandeja del desayuno me lo impedía. La puse entre los dos y Andy dio un sorbo al zumo de naranja. Cogí el café y nos quedamos en silencio.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

ANDY POV

Una gran emoción me subió desde el vientre cuando vi a Ash entrar con la bandeja. Cuando se sentó a mi lado, le dí un beso en los labios(aunque lo que realmente quería era tirar a un lado la bandeja y tumbarme sobre él a comerle la boca). Mi atrevimiento provocó una gran sonrisa en los labios de Ashley y el estómago me dio un vuelco.

Me intenté tranquilizar dándole un sorbo al fresco zumo de naranja y suspiré. Él cogió el café y reinó el silencio. Empezamos a servirnos tostadas pero seguíamos sin decir nada. La gran sonrisa de Ash se estaba haciendo más pequeña y apenas teníamos contacto visual. Empecé a temerme lo peor. ¿Y si lo de anoche no sirvió para nada y me está utilizando otra vez?He oido como sus padres se han ido de casa, así que estamos solos. Eso significa que le caigo bien hasta que alguien pueda presenciarlo. Entonces, cambiará su actitud y fingirá que no pasa nada. La tristeza se dibujó en mi cara y suspiré mirando mi vaso de zumo.

-Andy¿Te ocurre algo?-preguntó Ash

Lo miré para responder pero me dio vergüenza y volvía a bajar la vista. Me puso su mano sobre el hombro y empezó a frotármelo intentando consolarme.

-Nada, es solo que...

No sabía que decirle. Debería decirle lo que pienso de esto, que sé que me está utilzando y que le odio por hacerlo, pero, por otro lado, no podría soportar 27 días más aquí despues de decírselo.

-Puedes contármelo.-me dijo

Lo miré a los ojos pensando si eso sería buena idea. Su expresión era de total sinceridad pero, cuando me utilizaba, siempre parecía que sus sentimientos eran reales. O yo no sabía calar a las personas o él era un mentiroso nato.

Seguro de que la respuesta era la segunda opción, un par de lágrimas volvieron a salir de mis ojos.

-¡Oh, no, Andy!¡Otra vez no!-Dijo

Sus palabras y su cara parecían preocupadas así que dudé un instante en si confiar en él. Cuando me abrazó, las palabras salieron solas.

-Pero¿Por qué eres así?Se perfectamente que no te caigo bien¿por qué finges que te gusto cuando estamos a solas?

El terror se apoderó de mí cuando me dí cuenta de lo que había dicho. Ashley se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos sin saber que decir. Lo miré con la cabeza agachada por la vergüenza pero esperando una respuesta. Cerró los ojos y miró la bandeja. Cuando los volvió a abrir un par de lágrimas se resbalaban por ellos.

-Pero Andy,yo...Te Amo

Se me cortó la respiración.¿Habia oido bien?¿Había dicho que me amaba?Antes de que pudiera pensarlo con claridad se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó los labios con fuerza. Yo le devolví el beso lentamente, saboreandolo por si acaso era el último y me apoyé en su mejilla mirando abajo cuando paré a coger aire.

-No Ashley no, tu no me amas, si lo hicieras no me tratarías así.

Sentí como nuevas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y me dio un beso en la frente antes de decir:

-Lo sé, es todo culpa mía, soy un gilipollas, no te mereces a alguien como yo pero Andy-me sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos y me la elevó para que le mirara.-Eres la cosa que más amo y amaré en toda mi vida, he necesitado dos días para darme cuenta pero lo imaginé desde que entraste por esa puerta.

Más lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos y volvía apoyarme en su mejilla a llorar mientras me abrazaba con más fuerza.

¿Desde que había entrado por esa puerta? Al final el viaje si que había sido buena idea. Todavía no era el momento de decírselo, pero yo llevaba enamorado de él desde que se mudó a la casa vecina y todo el sufrimiento que me había causado desde entonces corría ahora como un película por mi cabeza.

-Ashley...

No me dejó continuar. Dejó de abrazarme cariñosamente para aferrarse a mi cuello como si con ello evitaba caerse por un precipicio y me mordió con fuerza el labio superior. Solté un fuerte gemido y él empezó a recorrer mi encía con la lengua. Mientras lo hacía empujó con cuidado la bandeja a un lado y se sentó encima de mí. Mi pene se elevó al máximo instantáneamente y Ashley empezó a jadear. Escondió su cabeza en mi cuello para coger aire y empezó a morderlo cuando se recuperó. Yo apenas podía respirar de la excitación y lanzaba gemidos incontrolables. Ashley siguió bajando dándome besos hasta toparse con el cuello de mi camiseta. Fue como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que estaba ahí, y le estorbaba. La agarró por debajo y me obligó a desprenderme de ella sacándomela por la cabeza antes de volver a morderme el labio inferior. Yo no podía parar de jadear y la entrepierna me ardía como el infierno. Él también se estaba excitando y su pantalón aumentó cuando bajó por mi pecho dándome besos y algún que otro lametón. Yo deseaba que siguiera bajando y mi mano izquierda le empujó la cabeza hasta mi entrepierna cuando estaba al borde de mi ombligo. Ashley me la acarició con la cabeza haciéndome cosquillas. El pantalón del pijama era muy fino y su bulto demasiado grande. Cuando le solté, se incorporó con una sonrisa traviesa y empezó a bajarme los pantalones y los boxers a la vez. Yo jadeaba y le miraba asustado. No sabía como actuaría Ashley Purdy¡nunca lo había hecho con un tío!(¿verdad?). Intenté relajarme pero cuando Ashley me agarró la polla desde la base casi me corro sobre él. No creo que le hubiera importado, porque antes de lanzarme una mirada ardiente agachó su cabeza y se la tragó hasta el fondo. Solté un gran gemido de placer mientras él lamía enérgicamente. No me esperaba que lo hiciera tan bien(¿acaso me ocultaba algo?) y pocos minutos después el semen salía incontroladamente. Intenté apartar a Ashley, pero él me dio un manotazo y siguió tragando entre gemidos. Cuando todo acabó, se apartó jadeando con un hilo de baba cayendo por su labio inferior. Me incorporé y lo mordí con fuerza mientras exploraba la zona con mi lengua. Antes de que pudiera pasar al labio superior, Ashley me sujetó del hombro y me dio la vuelta. Solté un ruido de placer sabiendo lo que me esperaba. Ash me empujó la cabeza hasta la almohada con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha se agarraba a las sábanas. Empezó con cuidado, buscando la postura exacta y el mejor modo de hacerlo sin lubricante. Cuando le pilló el truco, empezó con movimientos rítmicos mientras jadeaba intentando controlarse. Poco después empezó a aumentar la rapidez y con ella el número de gemidos. Yo gritaba de placer y pronunciaba su nombre, haciéndole subir la velocidad. Cuando ya pensaba que no podía aguantar más sentí cómo se corría y se agachaba más sobre mi espalda, disminuyendo la velocidad y disfrutando del momento. Me dio un bocado en la unión entre el cuello y el hombro y me estremecí. Cuando terminó, se tumbó a mi derecha dejando su brazo izquierdo descansando sobre mi espalda mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Me aparté con cuidado para quitar la bandeja del borde del colchón y ponerla en el suelo. Cuando volvi a tumbarme, Ash me abrazó obligándome a descansar mi cabeza bajo la suya y volvimos a quedarnos dormidos.


	22. Capítulo 22

Capitulo 22

ASHLEY POV

Desperté una hora más tarde con una gran paz interior. Los ojos me escocían por las lágrimas y mi sentí mi entrepierna húmeda. Andy seguía dormido a mi lado, esta vez con una expresión de serenidad y alivio. Lo solté para incorporarme y abrió los ojos instantáneamente. Me miró sonriendo. Me reí y le dí un beso dulce en los labios antes de levantarme para ir a darme una ducha. Andy se quedó en la cama, estirándose entre las sábanas.

Cuando entré en el baño me eché agua en la cara y me miré al espejo. No podía evitar sonreir. Por fin tenía claro lo que quería y Dios había decidido dármelo. Esta vez no lo estropearía. Andy no podría soportar una jugarreta más. Encendí la ducha y dejé que el agua me cayera desde arriba. Necesitaba ese frío que me espabilara y me quitara el ardor que todavía sentía por dentro. Cuando estaba a punto de dejarlo, sentí un dolor excitante en mi hombro.

ANDY POV

Fingí que me iba a quedar relajado en la cama, pero en realidad estaba pendiente de Ashley. Había pasado una hora desde que viví el mejor momento de mi vida y no quería que terminara. Oí el sonido de la ducha así que sonreí y me levante de la cama para ir en su busca. El cuarto estaba patas arriba. Nuestra ropa se enrollaba por el suelo y las sábanas se caían de la cama. La bandeja del desayuno estaba en una esquina, casi sin tocar. La recogí y la puse en la mesa. También recogí la ropa y la eché en un rincón de mi armario. Estiré la sábana(para que estuviéramos más cómodos su volvíamos para un segundo asalto) y salí de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible. Afortunadamente, Ash no había cerrado con pestillo la puerta del baño. Entré sigilosamente y observé a través de la traslucidez de la mampara como el agua caía por su esbelta figura. Estaba de espaldas, así que seguí intentando darle una sorpresa. Me acerqué y la abrí despacio. Él no se dio cuenta, estaba demasiado relajado para fijarse en lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Le dí un mordisco en el hombro y él soltó aire con un jadeo. Lo agarré por la cintura y froté mi entrepierna contra su trasero. Su pene se elevó al instante.

-Vaya, Ashley Purdy es todo un machote.¿Listo para un segundo asalto?

No le dio tiempo a responder. Lo empujé hasta la pared y le obligué a apoyar las manos en los azulejos por encima de su cabeza. Agarré sus muñecas para que no se soltara mientras empezaba a darle por detrás. Le mordí la espalda cuando mis jadeos me lo permitieron.

Ashley no paraba de gemir y dar gritos de dolor. A pesar de eso, yo sabía que le gustaba, así que no paré. Se retorcía y jadeaba, apretaba los dientes y movía la cabeza por toda la pared y eso me excitaba aun más. Intentaba correrme algo más rápido de lo normal para hacer menos daño a Ash así que todo eso ayudó. Cuando terminé, le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja y lo solté. Intenté salir rápidamente de allí para no acordarme de que todo eso me daba bastante vergüenza, pero Ashley me agarró de la muñeca y me dijo:

-¿Adonde te crees que vas?

Sí.¿A donde creía que iba?

ASHLEY POV

La aparición de Andy me había cogido por sorpresa. Por si eso fuera poco, me acababa de desvirgar por la parte de atrás y lo había disfrutado bastante(¿como podía no haber probado esto antes?). Cuando terminó, casi me caigo al suelo de placer pero me sujeté instintivamente a su muñeca cuando intentó largarse.

-¿A donde te crees que vas?-le dije. Y era cierto.¿A donde se creía que iba?Ahora me tocaba a mí.¿Creía que podía violarme e irse de rositas? Lo empujé hacia la pared mirando hacia mí y me acerqué todo lo que pude, impidiéndole moverse. Comencé a besar y lamer con fuerza su labio superior, pasando después al inferior sin darle tregua. Cuando no pude más le giré la cara y empecé a jadear en su oído. Andy gimió de placer y juraría que se estaba poniendo palote de nuevo, pero ahora me tocaba a mí. Lo agarré con fuerza por los pelos de la parte superior de la cabeza y le empujé hacia abajo obligándole a agacharse. Cuando su boca estuvo a la altura de mi entrepierna lo solté y me retiré un poco para que la admirara. Andy se quedó mirándola mientras trataba de recuperar el aire. Cuando estuvo listo sujeté mi miembro y le obligué a metérselo en la boca. Andy cerró los ojos y gimió de placer. Sujetó mi polla por la base y se ayudó a metersela y sacársela con rapidez. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y grité de placer. Andy levantó la vista buscando mi mirada y yo tuve un orgasmo. Sonrió con mi pene aun en su boca y siguió con lo suyo. Cuando me corrí, estaba disfrutando tanto que olvidé avisar a Andy. No creo que hubiese servido para nada, se lo tragó todo y lamió las últimas gotas cuando ya no quedaba más. Cuando terminamos me alejé de él y me senté al otro lado de la ducha. Él se sentó donde estaba y nos quedamos frente a frente en ese espacio tan reducido. Cuando paramos de jadear y conseguimos recuperarnos me levanté, terminé de ducharme mientras él me miraba y salí de la ducha para dejarle espacio a él.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

ANDY POV

Cuando Ashley salió sentí que había hecho lo de siempre, abusar de mi para luego dejarme solo. Me incorporé y comencé a lavarme a fondo(realemente me hacía falta) así que tardé como unos 20 minutos. Cuando salí, me puse una toalla y volví a la habitación. Ash se había puesto unos vaqueros y una camiseta verde oscura. Se había sentado de lado en mi colchón y mordía una tostada con mantequilla. Nuestra bandeja del desayuno estaba delante de él.

-He vuelto a calentar los huevos con bacon y te he servido otro vaso de zumo bien fresquito. La mantequilla está un poco derretida pero comible.

Sonreí y me senté frente a él vestido solamente con la toalla. Le dí un rápido beso en los labios y empecé a prepararme una tostada con mermelada de fresa.

-He pensado que esta tarde podríamos bajar tu y yo solos a la playa. Dile a mi madre que te encuentras mejor, que solo necesitabas dormir y que te gustaría darte un baño. No creo que te lo impida.

Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. Por la forma en que me lo dijo parecía que quería compensarme por lo del otro día. Devoramos el desayuno y Ash fue a fregar los platos mientras yo ordenaba nuestra ropa. También se llevó las sábanas para lavarlas así que puse unas exactamente iguales que su madre guardaba en un armario del pasillo. Cuando terminé bajé a buscarle a la cocina. Estaba de espaldas en el fregadero terminando de lavar los platos cuando me acerqué a él y le agarré de la cintura. Empecé a besarle el cuello y el soltó un gemido antes de sonreir con ternura. Era tan mono. Me arrepentí de haber pensado si quiera que volvería a jugármela. Esta vez iba en serio y por si eso fuera poco, tenía 27 días más de vivir en su casa y dormir en su habitación. Cuando por fin cerró el grifo lo giré hacia mí y empecé a besarle. Jugué despacio con su lengua durante un rato. Cuando no pude más me separé de él y suspiré. Ashley me cogió de las manos y me observó de arriba a abajo sonriendo. Iba a volver a besarle cuando oí una voz que venía del jardín.

ASHLEY POV

¡Chicos, ya estamos en casa!

Mierda. Mis padres habían llegado. Afortunadamente mi madre está entusiasmada y hemos podido reaccionar a tiempo para disimular. Andy se separó de mí y se del revés en una de las sillas, mirando hacia mí. Yo me apoyé en el fregadero frente a él y fingimos estar hablando cuando mi madre entró.

-Vaya, que contentos os veo-dijo-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Si, solo necesitaba descansar-respondio Andy

-Me alegro. Si necesitas algo no te cortes en pedírmelo.

-Claro

Asintió y le sonrió amablemente. Su sonrisa era tan perfecta que me quedé mirándola embobado. Mi madre tuvo que devolverme a la realidad:

-Ash¿te importa bajar al pueblo a comprar el pan?Llevate a Andy si le apetece.

-Si...-respondí todavía mirando al aludido-ahora...mismo vamos.

Andy se levantó aguantándose la risa y salió de la cocina. Salí detrás de él y fui a buscar las llaves del coche. Unos minutos más tarde estábamos sentados en el monovolumen de mi padre rumbo hacia el pueblo.

-Uhmm Ash

-¿Qué?

-¿Tu...?Ejem, a ver,¿a ti...te da...vergüenza que la gente sepa que... en fin, estamos juntos?

La pregunta me pilló por sorpresa. Sí, ahora estábamos juntos, pero habíamos estado tan aislados que ni siquiera me había parado a pensar en lo que diría la gente.

-Yo...bueno...

No sabía que responder. Afortunadamente podía practicar el ir por la calle con él como pareja de hecho por aquí, donde no conocía a nadie pero cuando volvieramos a casa tenía una reputación que mantener...

-Supongo que...no

Tenía que aceptar que ahora estábamos saliendo, y no podía esconderlo como había hecho hasta ahora. No era justo que Andy viviera así.

-No, no me importa.

Le sonreí. Andy también me sonrió aunque no sé si se lo creyó del todo. Pasó el resto del camino en silencio y una expresión seria por la que se sobreentendía que no le había gustado que tardara tanto en pensarme la respuesta. Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a la panadería nos topamos con un semáforo en rojo. Cogí la mano de Andy y le besé rápidamente cuando se giró para mirarme. Así por lo menos tendría más confianza en mí.

Unos minutos más tarde entrábamos en la panadería. Una señora del pueblo charlaba con la dependienta y una chica estaba esperando detrás. Cuando se giró aburrida, quise que me tragara la tierra.

-¿Ash?¿Eres tu?

Intenté darme la vuelta para que no me viera pero no reaccioné a tiempo.

-Eh...Hola

-Pero bueno¡Cuanto tiempo!

-Eh...Sí, un año, supongo

-¡Eso mismo!No sabía que habíais vuelto aquí de vacaciones¿Llevas mucho tiempo en el pueblo?

-Eh...Sí, llevo unos días.

-¡Pero bueno!¿Es que vas a pensarte tanto las respuestas?¡Espabila hombre!Seguro que ya estás de resaca.

-Yo...bueno...

No sabía como librarme de ella. Ni siquiera recordaba como se llamaba. Era una de las muchas chicas que me habia ligado el año pasado. Le conté que había venido a un hotel a pasar la semana y que me iba dos días más tarde(lo de siempre). Algunas no entienden que solo las quiero para una noche.

-Bueno...Hmmm¿Y este quien es?

La chica se había fijado en Andy. Lo miró de arriba a abajo como si fuera un bicho raro y volvió a clavar la vista en mí mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-Este es Andy. Uhmm...un amigo

-Oh, bien. Me llamo Sarah.

Con que así se llamaba. Bien, no tardaría mucho en olvidarlo de nuevo, así que será mejor que acabemos con esto pronto antes de que Andy salga corriendo o me empiece a gritar aquí mismo por haberle ocultado que era mi novio.

-Bueno, Sarah, nosotros tenemos prisa así que...

-¡Oh!Lo siento chicos, se me ha ido el santo al cielo.-dijo la dependienta-¿quien va ahora?

Sarah me lanzó una mirada traviesa y se giró para pedirle a la señora lo que quería.

Miré a Andy, pero me giró la cara y miró con odio hacia la otra pared. Cuando Sarah terminó su compra, se giró y salió de la tienda diciendo:

-Te espero fuera.

No, no, no, no, ¡NO!¿POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE ESPERAR FUERA? Andy torció aún más el gesto cuando dijo esas palabras pero la chica estaba tan ocupada en mirarme que ni se fió cuenta. Pedí a la dependienta lo que quería intentando tardar lo máximo posible por si Sarah se aburría y se iba, pero, por lo visto, hoy no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-Bien¿Qué vais a hacer ahora?

-Bueno, mi madre está esperando este pan así que, volver al hotel.

-Oh, claro. Bueno, podemos salir esta tarde

O puedes quedarte en tu casa y dejarme de una puta vez en paz.

-Ehh...no va a poder ser...ya tenemos planes.

-¡Oh! Bueno, no pasa nada, podemos quedar otro día¿tienes mi número de teléfono?

-Emmm,sí, ya te llamaré.

-Genial, espero volver a verte pronto.

Y de repente, sin venir a cuento, se inclinó y me dio un beso en los labios. Un sudor frío me recorrió la frente y la espalda y no supe si gritarle o salir corriendo. Sarah se alejó moviendo el culo de una forma sexy para llamar mi atención pero yo me quedé paralizado sin saber cómo reaccionar. Me dí media vuelta y vi a Andy alejándose a paso ligero, huyendo de mí.

-¡Andy!¡Espera!

Eso solo sirvió para que empezara a correr. Salí corriendo detrás de él calle abajo, pero la bolsa del pan me lo hacía más difícil. Finalmente, conseguí agarrarle de la mano y girarlo hacia mí.

-Andy

Estaba llorando. Intentaba contenerse para poder mirarme a los ojos con odio, pero unas lágrimas amenazaban por caer por sus mejillas. Mi alma se partió en mil pedazos y quise llorar yo también. Le solté la mano sin darme cuenta y se volvió a dar la vuelta, alejándose de mí sin mirar atrás.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

ANDY POV

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. ¿Ash?No,¡YO! Ash no era un estúpido, solo un cabrón mujeriego y machista. El estúpido era yo por no haberlo querido ver. Siempre se dice que a las chicas les gustan los chicos malos, pero salir con uno era imposible. Acababa de darme cuenta.

Caminé calle abajo sin saber a donde ir. Tampoco sabía cómo iba a volver sin el coche de Ash, pero ahora mismo no podía pensar en otra cosa que en alejarme de él. Giré a la derecha en uno de los cruces y acabé al borde de una colina. Una estrecha rampa de madera la subía y se podía reconocer un mirador en lo alto. Subí despacio mirando las tablas del suelo e intentando contener mis lágrimas hasta llegar arriba donde nadie me viera. Cuando por fin llegué encontré un par de bancos sencillos. Me senté en uno de ellos y crucé mis brazos sobre una barandilla redonda. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre ellos y me puse a llorar desconsoladamente.

Sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado pero me moví. Intenté dejar de llorar para no pasar más vergüenza, pero rompí de nuevo cuando empezó a hablar.

-Andy, lo siento mucho, de verdad. Yo...no quería que pasara esto.

Claro, no quería pero no había hecho anda para pararle los pies. Y encima esa zorra le había besado¡y se había quedado parado sin decir nada!¡No le habrá molestado tanto!

-Ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de la chica. No me interesa para nada. Ahora he cambiado...tú me has hecho cambiar.

Volví a llorás más fuerte pero me esforcé para que no se diera cuenta. Él chasqueó la lengua antes de continuar.

-Andy, no llores más, por favor. Ya te lo dije, tu no te mereces a un capullo como yo pero, de verdad, yo te amo, no me hagas esto, nunca volverá a pasar algo así. Lo prometo.

Hice un esfuerzo para contener mis lágrimas y girarme hacia él. Cuando le miré, su expresión reflejaba bastante tristeza, pero ya lo había visto así antes así que intenté que no me afectara para poder gritarle.

-¡¿Que me amas?!¡¿Tu?!No Ash, tu no me amas, tu no amas a nadie, eres incapaz de hacerlo.

Sorbí la nariz y me limpié las lágrimas con la mano antes de girarme a mirar el paisaje. Ash se quedó mirando al suelo y rompió a llorar. Me entraron ganas de abrazarle, pedirle perdón y prometerle que todo iba a ir bien pero¿es que estaba mal de la cabeza?¡Por eso mismo estaba sufriendo!Odio amarle.

-Andy, lo siento de verdad, tienes toda la razón, nunca he amado a nadie. Me he acostado con decenas de chicas por simple egoísmo pero nunca he amado de verdad...como te amo a ti.

Solté un gemido ahogado, pero luché por no dejarme engañar por sus palabras bonitas. Otra vez no.

-Andy, de verdad, ahora sé lo que es estar enamorado, gracias a ti. Te necesitaba, tú me has hecho darme cuenta de lo que realmente quiero, y no podría soportar perderlo ahora que lo he encontrado.

Me giré hacia él y lo miré con gesto de odio. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y dejó de llorar por un momento. Intenté decirle algo, pero me sentí tan engañado y ridículo que solo pude levantarme e irme de allí.

-¡Espera Andy!¡No tienes donde ir!¡Por lo menos deja que te lleve a casa!

Ya estaba bajando la rampa cuando oí eso. Tenía toda la razón, no podía quedarme dando vueltas por aquí todo el día. Ash vino detrás de mí e intentó cogerme de la mano para pero yo se la aparté bruscamente. Se me quedó mirando sorprendido, pero aceptó y me acompañó hasta el coche en silencio.

ASHLEY POV

Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Que iba a hacer ahora? No sabía que más hacer para que Andy me perdonara. Me lo merecía por idiota pero lo amo tanto... No me miró en todo el camino de vuelta. Cuando llegamos a casa, salió el primero y se encerró en nuestra habitación sin hablar con nadie. Cuando fui a darle el pan a mamá le dije que Andy se sentía mal otra vez y se había acostado. Ella puso cara de preocupación y fue a prepararle una pastilla pero le dije que se había tomado otra hace poco y que no era bueno que se medicara otra vez. Mi madre asintió y decidió dejarle solo hasta que decidiera salir de la habitación. Mi madre preparó carne en salsa para comer, pero yo no tenía hambre. Jugué con el tenedor mientras pensaba en Andy y en esa estúpida Sarah. ¿Por qué no pude pararla?¿Acaso no estaba seguro de que ahora era gay?Pero yo si lo estaba, en las últimas 24 horas me había sentido como si por fin estuviera siendo sincero conmigo mismo. Mis juegos con las chicas eran autoengaños con los que no sentía nada. Y ahora sabía por qué.

Ayudé a mi madre a fregar los platos para mantenerme entretenido. Ella no dejaba de mirarme pero temía preguntarme que me pasa porque suelo contestar a ese tipo de preguntas con un "¡¿Y a tí que coño te importa?!" y empezando una pelea. Ahora mismo me arrepentía de ser así, porque realmente necesitaba desahogarme con alguien y que me dieran unos buenos consejos que me subieran el ánimo. Por otro lado, no podía contarle a mi madre lo que pasaba entre Andy y yo, y mucho menos ahora, que es probable que solo se quede en esto y luego yo vuelva a mi vida de mujeriego cabrón. Terminé de secar el último vaso y me tumbé en el sofá. Mi padre estaba en su despacho adelantando trabajo y mi madre se fue al jardín a tomar el sol así que me quedé encogido mirando la tele sin ver nada. Cuando ya estuve seguro de que nadie podía verme empecé a llorar tapándome la cara con los brazos y ahogando gritos de desesperación. ¿Cómo había podido pasar todo tan rápido? Hacía unas horas estábamos dandonos la mejor ducha de nuestras vidas y unas horas más tarde no podíamos dejar de llorar por culpa del otro. ¡Joder!¡Estar enamorado es una puta mierda! Me giré en el sofá y me encontré con el cojín donde Andy me apoyó el pie el primer día que estuvimos aquí, cuando todo esto empezó. Me tapé la cara con él y pensé "No,enamorarme de Andy es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida".


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25

ANDY POV

No puedo más. Desde que entré en la casa no he parado de llorar. Corrí hacia nuestra habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de mí antes de tirarme en mi cama a llorar sobre la almohada. Esperaba que Ashley volviera a pedirme perdón o que su madre subiera a ver que me pasa pero no ha sido así. Mejor, no hubiera sabido que decirles. Ahora solo quería morirme.¿Cómo podía haber pensado por un segundo siquiera que iba a ser feliz con Ashley? No solo por el hecho de que Ash fuera incapaz de hacer feliz a nadie poco tiempo después de habérselo follado sino por ser yo.¿Que Andy Biersack iba a ser feliz? Eso no forma parte de los planes que el universo me tiene preparados. Quería coger cualquier tipo de cuchilla y cortarme, pero si salía de la habitación corría el riesgo de que me viera alguien y aquí dentro no podría limpiar la sangre sin que me descubrieran. Tampoco podía llamar a mi madre para desahogarme¿qué le iba a decir? No le iba a contar esto, además, sufriría al ver que aquí lo estoy pasando mal. También podría contárselo y que me viniera a recoger pero¿qué le iba a decir a los padres de Ash?No podría volver a mirarlos de la vergüenza. Solo podía quedarme aquí y...¿y qué? Giré la cabeza mirando a la cama de Ashley y lo vi todo claro. "Sí" dije en voz alta. Ya sabía lo que iba a hacer. Cuando llegué aquí era él el que no quería verme¿no? Pues ahora soy yo el que no quiere verle a él, así que solo tengo que actuar como actuaba él cuando estaba conmigo(conmigo y más gente, quiero decir, habría que suprimir la parte de los besos). Iba a pagarle con la misma moneda así si no volvíamos a estar juntos por lo menos era probable que cambiara su actitud. Cogí mi cuaderno y escribí todo lo que me había pasado y todo lo que pensaba hacer al respecto. Así no lo olvidaría y no podría volver a caer. Mientras me desahogaba las rimas iban saliendo, y tuve que dejar varias veces mi historia para empezar a escribir una canción. A la hora de la merienda, sentía que me había quitado un peso de encima y había escrito dos canciones y media. Fui al baño y me limpié los ojos que me estaban empezando a picar por las lágrimas secas. Bajé al salón y encontré a Ash tumbado en el sofá. Se había quedado dormido y su cara aun estaba húmeda por las lágrimas. Empecé a desmoronarme de nuevo¿en serio le había afectado tanto como para llorar hasta quedarse dormido del cansancio? Abrí mucho los ojos para espabilarme.¿Y eso que más daba?Yo también había hecho eso muchas veces, y la mitad de ellas había sido por su culpa. Bien. Había empezado a devolverle la jugarreta y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

Salí al jardín y encontré a la madre de Ash tomando el sol en una de las tumbonas. Recordé la vez que yo había estado allí con Andy y lo atenta que había sido ella con nosotros. Decidí llevarle un vaso de limonada como había hecho ella aquella vez y me senté en la tumbona de su izquierda.

-¡Oh!Muchas gracias Andy.¿Ya te sientes mejor?-me agradeció la señora Purdy

-Sí, gracias, solo me había mareado por el viaje. Será mejor que no me mueva mucho.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.¿Seguro que quieres quedarte aquí en el sol?No creo que sea bueno para tu cabeza.

-Oh, no se preocupe, no me quedaré mucho tiempo.

-Vale.¿Has hablado hoy con tu madre?

-Em...no, hoy no la he llamado

-Bueno, pues yo sí he hablado con ella.

Su voz no dejaba de ser amable, pero sentí como si la conversación se hubiera vuelto más seria.

-Oh, bien.¿Que le ha dicho?

-Pues, hemos hablado de muchas cosas, pero creo que la más importante eres tú.

Me quedé bloqueado.¿A qué se refería?

-Mmmm¿yo?-le dije

-Sí, tú.

Se incorporó en la tumbona y quedó mirando hacia mí. Sus ojos reflejaban una mezcla entre amabilidad y comprensividad que me estaba poniendo nervioso. Como no respondí, ella siguió hablando:

-Le pregunté a tu madre si tenías jaqueca o algún tipo de enfermedad parecida. Ella me dijo que no y cuando le dije que te quejabas mucho de la cabeza casi se echa a llorar. Dice que la cabeza te duele cuando has estado mucho tiempo llorando¿es eso cierto?

Clavó en mí sus ojos cargados de preocupación y bajé la cabeza avergonzado.

-...Sí...-contesté

-Y¿has estado llorando estos días?

-Sí.

Esta vez respondí más decidido. No sabía qué era exactamente lo que le iba a contar, pero quizá ella pudiera ayudarme.

-¿Por qué?¿Echas de menos tu casa?

-No, no es eso.

-¿Entonces?

Suspiré. Tenía que pensar rápido lo que iba a decir y sobretodo no hablar más de la cuenta.

-Yo...siento que...Ash no quiere verme aquí y...bueno...es incómodo.

-¡Oh!Sí, lo siento, bueno, es que él, pues, es muy desagradable, ya sabes pero, cuando le conoces, bueno, es muy sociable, o al menos lo es con los otros chicos. Pero yo creía que ya os llevabais bien¿no?Os vi muy contentos esta mañana.

Ah, mierda, ahora sí que no sabía que decirle. En fin, si quiero un consejo que me sirva tengo que ser sincero(ocultando la parte de los besos claro)

-Si, bueno, es que Ash es raro. Cuando estamos solos me trata muy bien y me siento integrado pero cuando hay más gente, bueno él...cambia.

-Sí, así es él. Es muy cabezota y va de duro porque le da vergüenza mostrar sus sentimientos. Pero todos los chicos malos son así¿no?

-Bueno, sí, supongo.

-Entonces no le hagas caso. El verdadero Ash es el que muestra cuando estáis a solas y eso es el que vale. Es normal que te moleste que cuando haya gente cambie pero para eso tienes dos opciones. La primera es aceptarlo como hacemos su padre y yo y esperar a que madure lo suficiente como para que deje de comportarse así. La segunda es que hables con él y seas tú el que le ayude a madurar y dejar de comportarse así.

Sonreí. Esto era lo que necesitaba, y había conseguido desahogarme sin que se descubriera nuestra relación.

-Yo, bueno, intenté la segunda opción pero... volvió a hacerlo. Ese es el problema, me promete que va a cambiar pero no lo hace.

-Oh, claro. Bueno, tu piensa que estará muy difícil para él cambiar eso pero seguro que si insistes lo conseguirá. Mientras puedes darle un empujoncito.

-¿Un empujoncito?

-Sí. Hazle sufrir un poquito. Pasa tu también de él, cuando vea lo que se siente se abrirá un poco más. Puedo ayudarte con eso.

-Ah¿si?¿Cómo?

-Ven

En ese momento la señora Purdy se levantó y me cogió del brazo. Sin soltármelo me condujo dentro de la casa. Ash seguía tumbado en el sofá, pero había abierto los ojos y miraba con melancolía el cojín que usé para apoyarle el pie el día que se cayó.

-Bien Andy, lávate las manos. Vamos a hacer galletas.


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

ASHLEY POV

Abrí los ojos cuando escuché ruidos en la cocina. Decidí hacerme el dormido cuando descubrí que el que los hacía era Andy, y ahora se dirigía al jardín con un vaso de limonada en la mano. Me abracé al cojín que había estado mirando hasta quedarme dormido. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Ya había salido de la habitación pero¿se le había pasado?¿me había perdonado?¿me odiaba?Se había ido al jardín¿y si iba a pedirle a mi madre que le llevara de vuelta a casa?Yo no quiero seguir aquí si él no está. No pienso volver a tener un lío de una noche jamás. Ellos tenían toda la culpa.

Suspiré durante un largo rato mirando el cojín hasta que oí pasos que se acercaban desde fuera.

-Bien Andy, lávate las manos. Vamos a hacer galletas.

Levante la vista y los miré. Mi madre traía a Andy del brazo y lo llevaba a la cocina. ¿Había oído bien?¿galletas?¿por qué?Me incorporé en le sofá y giré la cabeza hacia ellos. Se perdieron en el aseo mientras yo miraba la puerta esperando a que salieran. Cuando lo hicieron ambos se metieron en la cocina sin decir nada. Apagué el televisor y fui tras ellos.

-Mmmm¿mamá?

-¿Sí, cariño?

-¿Que hacéis?

-Galletas¿no nos has oído?

-Eeeemm... sí pero... ¿ahora?

-Claro, para la merienda. Anda, vete de aquí que nos molestas.

Dudé un segundo antes de volver al salón. Andy se había quedado de espaldas ayudando a mi madre con los ingredientes y los utensilios para las galletas. Subí a mi habitación y me senté en su cama. Estaba muy arrugada pero no la había deshecho. Supongo que se había tirado directamente nada más entrar. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Estiré las sábanas con una mano mientras recordaba lo que habíamos hecho en ese mismo lugar esa mañana. Unas lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas y tuve que levantarme a buscar pañuelos. Mientras me secaba la cara me fijé en el bajo, que seguía a los pies de mi cama desde que lo solté el primer día. Lo alcancé y lo saqué de su funda con cuidado, pensando un poco en lo que iba a hacer con él. Cuando coloqué mis dedos en sus cuerdas empecé a probar melodías nuevas. Lo tenía claro: iba a escribirle una canción a Andy para pedirle perdón. Era romántico¿no?

ANDY POV

Me senté a ver la tele mientras la madre de Ash se perdía en el despacho de su marido. Acabábamos de poner las galletas a hornear y teníamos que esperar 20 minutos a que se hicieran. Estaba acostumbrado a hacer dulces con mi madre y cuando la señora Purdy venía a merendar a veces se nos unía. Mientras las preparábamos se ha encargado de mantenerme entretenido y estoy mucho más contento que antes. Además, saber que tengo una aliada me ha garantizado la seguridad que necesitaba y ya no me da vergüenza mirar a Ash. Esperaba que siguiera tirado en el sofá pero cuando he llegado no estaba. Si presto atención puedo oirle de fondo tocando el bajo, pero no quiero saber nada de él. Cuando las galletas estuvieron hechas las saqué y las puse en un plato cuidadosamente. La señora Purdy llegó cuando ya casi había terminado.

-¿Ya están hechas?¿Por qué no me has avisado?Me he entretenido demasiado.

-No se preocupe, ya las he sacado yo. Han salido muy bien.

-Si que tienen buena pinta. Separaré unas cuantas en un plato para llevárselas a mi marido, que todavía le queda mucho trabajo¿harías tu lo mismo con Ashley?

Al ver que yo no sabía que contestar siguió hablando.

-¡Oh no, no, no!¡Que digo!Podría pensar que quieres hacer las paces con él. Mejor se las llevo yo y le digo algo para asustarle.

-¿Algo para asustarle?

-Tú déjamelo a mí-dijo mientras ponía unas cuantas galletas en un plato-luego te cuento.

Salió de la habitación con una sonrisa maliciosa y no pude evitar sonreir. Esto iba a ser divertido.

ASHLEY POV

-¿Se puede?

Mi madre me interrumpió justo cuando la melodía se estaba volviendo más interesante. Escondí rápidamente todos los apuntes que había anotado sobre los acordes o frases que le podrían ir bien a la letra y le permití pasar. Llevaba un plato de galletas en la mano.

-Cariño¿Estás bien?Te noto raro.-dijo acercándose a la cama.

-No, no pasa nada mamá-contesté, aunque era obvio que sí pasaba.

-Te he traído estas galletas para ti. Nosotros nos estamos comiendo el resto abajo.

-Gracias

Espera¿le había dado las gracias? Eso no era propio de mí. Mi madre también se extrañó y me miró con ojos confusos.

-¿Estás seguro de que no te pasa nada?Puedes contármelo.

-Seguro mamá.

-Bien-dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la puerta.-Después Andy va a salir con un chico de por aquí cerca y tu padre y yo vamos a ir al paseo marítimo a despejarnos¿qué vas a hacer tú?

-¿Yo?-¿Que, que, que, que, QUE? Que repita por favor, que todavía no me creo que esté pasando esto.-Me quedaré en casa, supongo...

Mi madre asintió y salió de la habitación.¿Andy?¿Con un chico?¿Que chico?Eché a un lado las galletas y me puse a dar vueltas por ña habitación.¿Y se supone que yo me voy a quedar aquí de brazos cruzados mientras él se iba con otro? De repente, fui consciente de que Andy podía vivir sin mí. Lo había perdido, y hasta ahora no me había querido dar cuenta.


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27

ANDY POV

Me giré expectante cuando la madre de Ash entró de nuevo en la cocina. Cogió una botella de batido de chocolate y nos sirvió un par de vasos antes de sentarse en la mesa a comer galletas conmigo.

-Tendrías que ver la cara que ha puesto.

-¿Qué?¿Por qué?- Me daba miedo preguntar.

-Le he dicho que esta tarde has quedado con un chico para salir a dar una vuelta. Ahora está celoso.

¿Qué? Creo que la señora Purdy no era consciente de que esa mentira iba más allá.¿Pensaría Ash que estoy filtrando con otro chico?

-Pero yo no he quedado con ningún chico. Aquí no conozco a nadie.¿Qué voy a hacer?

-No te preocupes que lo tengo todo pensado. De momento hoy te vas a venir con mi marido y conmigo a dar un paseo por el pueblo, mientras Ash cree que estás por ahí con ese chico. Mañana tus tíos vendrán a pasar una semana al hotel que hay junto a la playa. Fingirás que tu primo David es un amigo tuyo de la infancia que se mudó y que te lo encontraste cuando nosotros fuimos a llevar a Ash al hospital el primer día que estuvimos aquí. Yo me encargaré de colarle esa mentira, tú solo hazte el interesante.

Me entró la risa tonta solo de pensar en lo que me esperaba.¿En serio la señora Purdy se había molestado tanto por mí?Debía de agradecérselo de alguna manera.

-Muchas gracias, se preocupa demasiado por mí.

-No es nada, cariño. Ash no me deja preocuparme por él y mi marido está siempre muy ocupado. Tú eres como otro hijo para mí.

Una sensación de calidez me subió desde el estómago. No sé si acabará siéndolo en realidad, pero quiero que mi suegra sea igual que ella.

ASHLEY POV

Oí pasos en la escalera y la puerta del baño cerrarse. Supuse que sería Andy, así que salí de la habitación y fui a buscar a mi madre para aclarar las cosas.

La encontré en la cocina fregando los cacharros que había usado para las galletas así que intenté sacar el tema sutilmente.

-¿Mamá?

-¿Sí, hijo?

-¿Has visto a Andy?

-Sí, ha subido a ducharse para su cita.

"Cita"¿Acaso mi madre sabía que Andy era gay?¿Acaso sabía que habían quedado con un interés amoroso?¿Acaso había usado esa palabra a falta de una mejor para describir un encuentro informal?Me estaba volviendo loco.

-Oh, bien...y...em...¿cuando a conocido a ese chico?

-Es un amigo de la infancia. Vivía en nuestra calle antes de que nosotros nos mudáramos allí pero a su padre le trasladaron y tuvo que irse. El día que te caiste y te llevamos al hospital Andy salió a dar un paseo y se lo encontró. Al parecer también pasa aquí las vacaciones.

Joder, joder, joder, o sea que encima tenían confianza. Tanta como para seguir llevándose bien después de tantos años sin verse.¿Y que se supone que iba a hacer yo? No podía ir con ellos pero me niego a quedarme aquí sin saber que están haciendo.

-Oh, guay, eso está...bien. Bueno pues... voy a...jugar a la play.

No quería estar en el dormitorio cuando Andy volviera. Tampoco podía quedarme allí como un alma en pena. Andy ya no estaba triste por nuestra discusión¿no? Pues yo tampoco.

ANDY POV

Me dí una larga ducha y me puse mi mejor ropa. La señora Purdy había insistido en que lo hiciera, para hacerle pensar a Ashley que me iba a ir de discotecas con mi amigo a buscar chicas sin él(realmente no se daba cuenta de que su hijo pensaría que me arreglo para el chico, no para ninguna mujer). También me pidió que tardara en salir de la habitación para que creyera que me estaba pensando mucho el qué ponerme o me estaba arreglando aún más. Para hacer tiempo decidí llamar a mi madre.

-¿Mamá?

-¡Hola hijo!Que alegría me das.¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, estoy muy bien¿y tú como estás?

-Pues muy bien también, por aquí sigue todo igual.¿Estás seguro de que TÚ estás bien?

-Ehh... sí, claro.

-Pues yo creo que no. La madre de Ash me ha llamado diciéndome que te duele mucho la cabeza y yo sé que eso te pasa cuando lloras demasiado¿acaso nos echas de menos?

-No mamá, estoy bien, de verdad. No te ofendas pero no te echo de menos lo suficiente como para llorar.

-Oh, bien, me alegro de eso. Lo malo es que si no lloras por mí es que estás llorando por Ash.

¿Qué?¿Había oido bien?

-¿Yo?¿P-por qué iba a hacer eso?

-Vamos Andy no intentes seguir ocultándolo¿te crees que soy tonta?Sé perfectamente que llevas enamorado de él desde que se mudó aquí.

Un momento, un momento, un momento¿mi madre lo sabía?pero¿cómo?

-¿Eh..?

-Andy, yo te he parido y te conozco como si fueras yo. Nunca te han atraído las chicas y la forma en que miras a Ash es la típica que usan las adolescentes cuando ven al chico que les gusta.

-Ya..bueno, yo...

-No hace falta que te expliques, no me importa en absoluto. Te apoyaré hagas lo que hagas. Ahora solo quiero que me cuentes que es lo que tienes en esa cabecita depresiva.

Estaba sonriendo y llorando a la vez. No le había hablado nunca a mi madre de este tema por vergüenza y ahora que sabía que lo sabía me había quitado un peso de encima.

-Bueno, yo... Tú sabes como es él de desagradable...

-Sí, lo sé, por eso temía que pasara esto, pero era necesario para que te desenamoraras de él. De todos modos ese tipo de personas en realidad solo sienten vergüenza de mostrar sus sentimientos por eso confiaba en que al pasar tanto tiempo juntos consiguiérais coger confianza y ser amigos por fín.

-Sí, algo así ha pasado...

-¿Entonces?

Se lo conté a mi madre todo mientras lloraba. Describí los momentos amorosos con un "nos besamos y eso" ya que ella se imaginara el resto. No sé si era normal que las madres trataran tan bien estos temas pero por si acaso debía apuntarme que también tenía que agradecerle esa comprensividad de alguna forma.

-Oh, cariño.¿Quieres que vaya a recogerte?

-Oh, no, mamá, ahora estoy bien. La señora Purdy me está ayudando y vamos a devolvérsela.

-¿Ella sabe que su hijo...?

-No, ella no sabe nada, pero lo está haciendo todo muy bien y parece que actúa con doble sentido.

-Bueno, me alegro de que te hayas animado con esto y de que por fin estés resolviendo este problema con Ash. Os reconciliéis o no, te habrás quitado ese peso de encima y serás más feliz, ya lo verás.

-Gracias mamá.

-Bueno...pues tengo que dejarte. Te quiero mucho hijo.

-Y yo a ti mamá.

-Lo sé, y si cambias de opinión y quieres que te recoja...

-Estaré bien mamá.

-Vale...adios.

Volví a despedirme y colgué. Realmente estás vacaciones estaban mereciendo la pena.


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28

ASHLEY POV

Andy tardó una eternidad en prepararse. Para cuando estuvo listo mi madre ya estaba arreglada y arrastró a mi padre hacia el coche a rastras para que dejara de trabajar. Los miré por la ventana mientras el coche se iba.¿Que se supone que voy a hacer ahora? Ya ni siquiera tenía medio de transporte así que solo podía quedarme en casa. No tenía ganas de cenar así que subí a mi habitación y seguí trabajando en la canción para Andy. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

ANDY POV

Dedicamos el viaje de ida al paseo marítimo en explicarle al señor Purdy nuestro plan, intentando que no supiera demasiado sobre el verdadero problema(su mujer me ha prometido absoluta confidencialidad) además así era menos probable que su hijo se enterara. Dimos un paseo tan largo que incluso dejamos bastante atrás el parque de atracciones. Encontramos un restaurante chino y comimos estupendamente. La madre de Ash se encargó de alargar el tiempo que tardábamos en hacerlo todo para volver muy tarde a casa. Cuando regresamos eran las dos de la mañana y todas las luces estaban apagadas.

ASHLEY POV

A media noche no pude más y me acosté. Tenía la canción casi terminada pero al verme solo pensando en ese tema volví a llorar otra vez. Se habían juntado demasiadas desgracias el encuentro con Sarah, el reencuentro de Andy con su amigo de la infancia, nuestro amor secreto, mi estupidez, mi cabezonería, mi afán por ser un cabrón, mi poca consideración con las personas... En conclusión: yo. Yo tenía la culpa de todo, siempre la tenía, pero hasta ahora no me había importado tanto. Le había dicho varias veces que no me merecía, y creo en eso al 100% pero la verdad es que ya no sé vivir sin él.

A las 2 de la mañana oí ruidos de la planta baja. Aun seguía despierto, pero me había querido asegurar de que Andy pensara que hacía tiempo que me había dormido y así evitar situaciones incómodas. Además quizás así se soltara y pudiera descubrir algo sobre lo que ha hecho esta noche. Entró muy despacito en el cuarto, pero fue directo a por su pijama y se fue al baño a cambiarse. Cuando volvió se metió directamente en su cama y reinó el silencio.

ANDY POV

Parecía que Ashley estaba dormido pero no quise comprobarlo. Entré en la habitación despacio para coger mi pijama y salí al baño a cambiarme. Cuando acabé me acosté directamente mirando a la pared y sonreí. "¡Já!" pensé "ahora soy yo el que te da la espalda a tí".

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente Ashley ya no estaba. Su madre me dijo que había madrugado mucho y que había bajado a la playa. Al parecer también le había pedido que me dijera que si quería ir con él. Esto le hizo mucha gracia a la señora Purdy, que aseguraba que ese gesto significaba que ya había empezado el cambio. Me paré a pensarlo mientras desayunaba mis tostadas y la verdad es que tenía razón. Ashley "fucking" Purdy nunca se hubiera rebajado a pedirle nada a su madre, y mucho menos que un pardillo como yo le acompañase en sus planes.

Acabé de desayunar y subí a recoger la habitación y a hacer las camas. Mis tios llegarían a la medio día y la señora Purdy me había recomendado que me fuera a comer con ellos. Cuando Ash volviera, no me encontraría aquí y ella se encargaría de decirle que me he ido con mi "amigo", así le haríamos sufrir un poco más. Cuando terminé la señora Purdy me llevó al pueblo de compras y a dejarme con mi tía cuando llegara. Entramos en la misma panadería del día anterior y, para mi desgracia, Sarah también estaba allí. Intenté que no me viera pero casi no me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando se giró para irse. Me miró con cara de asco mientras salía y ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra. La ira y la vergüenza me recorrieron las venas y se me acoplaron detrás de la cabeza. La señora Purdy lo notó pero no dijo nada, hizo sus compras y salimos de la tienda. Bajando por la calle por la que yo me había fugado el día anterior me dijo.

-Andy

Me puse muy nervioso. Era obvio que se había dado cuenta de que algo me pasaba y me daba miedo de que me preguntara sobre el tema.

-Ehhh¿qué?

-¿Te apetece ir a tomar un helado?

Solté un suspiro de alivio y contesté.

-Vale

En sus ojos se veía que lo hacía para que me olvidaba de lo que fuera que me acababa de pasar. Nos sentamos dentro del establecimiento y pedimos un par de tarrinas. Cuando iba por la mitad mi tía me llamó al móvil.

-¡Andy!¡Cariño!Ya hemos llegado.¿Vas a venirte a comer con nosotros?

-Eh, sí, si no os importa...

-¡Pues claro que no nos importa!David tiene ganas de verte¿donde estás?

-Estoy en una heladería del pueblo

Le indiqué a mi tía donde estaba la heladería y vino a recogerme 10 minutos más tarde. Le presenté a la señora Purdy y pareció que se cayeron bien. Cuando salí mi tio y mi primo me esperaban en el coche.

-Hola Andy-dijo David cuando me senté a su lado en el asiento trasero.-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien...¿y tú?

-Oh, bien también, me encantan las vacaciones improvisadas.

David era cuatro años mayor que yo. Tenía el pelo castaño muy claro con un flequillo peinado hacia arriba con gomina, como era la moda. Vestía una camiseta de tirantes con la sisa muy grande y unos vaqueros pitillos. Calzaba unas vans de color marrón chocolate junto a las que descansaba su monopatín.

Media hora más tarde llegó mi plato de comida en un restaurante cerca de su hotel. Mi tía se pasó todo el almuerzo preguntándome cosas sobre el lugar y sobre lo que había estado haciendo aquí. Cuando terminamos subieron a su habitación a cambiarse y bajamos a la playa. Mi primo me caía bien, pasábamos bien el rato, pero no compartíamos muchos gustos. Nos dedicamos a nadar y pelearnos en la orilla mientras mi tía se reía y nos hacía fotos. Cuando la veía sosteniendo la cámara siempre intentaba ponerme de espaldas o quitarme del medio pero al parecer mi primo se quería mucho y se dedicaba a hacer poses para que su madre le fotografiara. A la hora de merendar recibí una llamada de la señora Purdy para saber como me iba. Me pidió que volviera para la hora de la cena y se despidió amablemente. Me senté a hablar con mi tio para evitar que su mujer siguiera preguntándome cosas sobre mi vida y así pasamos la tarde. Cuando casi había caido el sol volvieron al hotel y David me acompañó a casa con el coche(otra idea de la madre de Ash para hacer enfadar a su hijo). Me despedí de él y entré en la casa rezando para no encontrarme a solas con Ashley. Afortunadamente, sus padres estaban solos en el salón viendo una película así que me senté con ellos mientras su hijo permanecía encerrado en su habitación. Esto de jugar con él estaba siendo divertido, pero tenía que empezar a pensar en si le iba a perdonar o no y en cómo iba a hacerlo.


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29

ASHLEY POV

Me asomé disimuladamente a la ventana del baño cuando oí un coche pararse frente a la casa. Se me rompió el corazón cuando vi a Andy salir de él pero saqué fuerzas para fijarme en su acompañante. Conduciendo el coche iba el típico chico por el que las chicas de ahora se pirran: guapo, moderno, sonrisa perfecta y con carnet de coche por lo que veo. Volví a mi habitación y me desplomé sobre mi cama sollozando sin parar. Andy estaba enamorado de él, estaba claro, ¿quien no iba a estarlo?. Incluso yo que hasta ahora no me había fijado en los chicos sabía que era atractivo. Antes de irme esta mañana a la playa pedí a mi madre que le dijera a Andy que viniese conmigo. Así quizás podríamos estar a solas e intentar empezar de cero. Para mi desgracia, él no apareció y cuando regresé a la hora del almuerzo me encontré con que se había ido con ese estúpido chico. No solo me había dejado tirado, también me había sustituido.

Esa noche tampoco cené. Todo este asunto me quitaba el apetito. Salí a ducharme y me acosté directamente a la vuelta. Una hora más tarde llegó Andy, pero volvió a actuar como la noche anterior y se acostó de cara a la pared. Me quedé mirando su espalda en la penumbra.¿cómo podía ser posible que antes de ayer la recorrí a bocados y ahora me tenía que limitar a admirarla de lejos? No podía seguir así. Mañana terminaría la canción y se la daría. Convencería a mis padres de que nos dejaran solos y me prepararía unas buenas disculpas. Eso si no se me escapaba con ese chico antes.

ANDY POV

Cuando me levanté por la mañana me sentí muy despreocupado con respecto al tema de Ashley. Amé a la señora Purdy por ayudarme con todo esto. Si me hubiera pasado en casa, habría dedicado estos dos días a cortarme, llorar en mi habitación, escuchar música y salir sólo para ir al baño. Según su madre, Ashley había cogido el bajo esta mañana temprano y había bajado a la playa sin decir nada. Se le veía muy triste así que quizás estábamos a punto de lograr nuestro objetivo. Solo teníamos que esperar a que estallase.

Llamé a mi madre para contarle mi día anterior y pasé el resto de la mañana jugando a la play. Ash no se presentó a la hora de comer pero su madre decidió no meterse en eso y dejarle un poco de comida para cuando volviera. Estaba en la habitación rellenando el cuaderno cuando recibí una llamada de mi primo. Dijo que me recogería un par de horas más tarde para ir a dar un paseo. Bajé a decírselo a la señora Purdy y estuvo encantada.

-¡Ya sé lo que vas a hacer!-dijo casi gritando.

-Emmm¿qué?

-Vas a pedirle que pase. Le preguntaré si quiere merendar aquí y si rechaza la invitación os iréis por la puerta trasera bajando hasta la playa. Ashley seguro que os ve y si no, siempre está la posibilidad de que baje y os encuentre de imprevisto. Esto puede ser divertido.

Me reí por las ocurrencias de la madre de Ash pero me estaba empezando a dar pena. Yo sabía que estaba arrepentido por lo que había hecho así que tampoco hacía falta machacarle de esta manera pero ya que había ideado un plan no iba a echarme atrás.

Dos horas más tarde Dmi primo llamaba a la puerta. Me había duchado y puesto guapo para dar envidia a Ash pero cuando terminé su madre me dijo que había bajado al pueblo. La señora Purdy invitó a David a merendar pero éste rechazó la oferta. Salimos por la puerta trasera y fuimos caminando hasta el saliente donde encontré a Ashley el primer día que estuvimos aquí. Nos sentamos sobre las rocas y empezamos a hablar de nuestras vidas. Él no sabía que yo era gay, así que le conté mi problema con Ash sin mencionar que estábamos juntos. Se rió de nuestras estrategias y estuvo encantado de formar parte de ellas. Aprovechó para aconsejarme sobre el tema contándome anécdotas parecidas que le habían ocurrido y pasamos la tarde riendo. Cuando anocheció lo acompañé a su coche y esperé en la acera hasta que las luces se perdieron en el horizonte.

Cuando entré de nuevo en la casa Ashley y su madre me esperaban sentados en el sofá y la tensión se mascaba en el ambiente.

ASHLEY POV

Esa mañana me levanté temprano y cogí mi bajo. Salí por la puerta trasera del jardín hasta llegar al saliente donde me caí el primer día y me senté. Desde allí se veía el océano y me sentí tan inspirado que acabé la canción en apenas una hora. Estaba harto de repasar los planes para la tarde y estaba convencido de que iban a salir bien. Volví pasada la hora de comer para evitar encontrarme con Andy antes de lo previsto e hice tiempo jugando a la play. A la hora de merendar cogí el coche y bajé al pueblo con la intención de comprarle una caja de chocolates para pedirle perdón. Solo esperaba no encontrarme de nuevo con Sarah.

Cuando volví a casa Andy ya no estaba. Mi madre me dijo que había bajado a la playa. Genial. Así no los tendría que convencer para que se fueran, iría yo a estar a solas con Andy. Agarré la canción, el bajo y la caja de chocolates y bajé por la colina buscando a mi chico.

El mundo se me cayó encima cuando lo vi sentado en el saliente con ese estúpido amigo suyo. Estaban riendo sin parar y por su mirada se notaba que estaba realmente enamorado. Rompí las hojas donde había escrito la canción y salí corriendo de vuelta a casa mientras las lágrimas caían sin parar sobre mi cara. "Estaba claro que se gustan, mejor, así no podré hacer más daño a Andy, me lo tengo merecido, por cabrón, pero duele tanto..."

Mi madre estaba sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión cuando volví. Se asustó al verme tan desesperado y no pudo evitar preguntar. Me sentí tan solo que corrí a sentarme en el sofá junto a ella y me apoyé en su hombro a llorar.

-Mamá...

-Pero Ashley cariño,¿que te pasa?

-Andy...

No podía parar de llorar, y era incapaz de levantar la cabeza de su cuello, así que rezaba en silencio porque se enterara a la primera de lo que iba a decir y no me obligara a repetirlo.

-¿Que le pasa?¿Está bien?

-Sí, pero mamá, tu no lo entiendes...

-¿Que no entiendo el qué?

-Yo...amo a Andy

No vi la expresión de su cara pero era obvio que la había cogido por sorpresa.

-¿Que qué?

-Llevo enamorado de él desde que llegamos a esta casa. Lo quiero mucho y él me quería a mí pero soy tan estúpido que lo he dejado marchar.

-A ver cariño, explícamelo poco a poco.

Se lo conté todo(bueno, menos las escenas de sexo, ni a ella le importaba ni hubiera sido capaz de reconocerlo en voz alta todavía). Mi madre escuchaba con los ojos como platos pero conforme avanzaba la historia parecía que iba atando cabos.

-Y ahora Andy sale con ese tío, y estoy seguro de que están enamorados y yo tengo que soportar saber cuando salen y cuando entran y se me parte el alma de pensar en lo que pueden estar haciendo por ahí.

-Bueno Ash yo...

Empezó a girar la vista, como si quisiera contarme algo pero no pudiera. Mi respiración se aceleró.

-¿Tú qué?

-Bueno, quizás yo tenga la culpa de que Andy esté saliendo con ese chico.

¿QUÉ? ¿MI MADRE TENÍA LA CULPA DE TODO? Pero ¿CÒMO? Ni siquiera recordaba como Andy se había reencontrado con ese tío, en mi cabeza solo se repetía "esté saliendo con ese chico". Sollozé muy fuerte y me apoyé en las rodillas de mi madre a llorar incontroladamente. Parecía un niño pequeño pero no me importaba. Todos los sentimientos que había guardado durante años estaban saliendo ahora, y mi madre merecía saber que los seguía teniendo.

-¡Oh!¡Pero Ashley!Creo que no me has entendido bien. David no es ningún novio de Andy, es _su primo._

Paré de llorar y esperé por si lo repetía.¿Había oido bien?

-¿Su primo?

-Sí, yo le dije que viniera con sus padres a esta playa porque tú no hacías caso a Andy y yo no quería que se aburriera estando todo el día con tu padre y conmigo.

Una alegría me azotó el cuerpo como un látigo. ¿En serio? Me incorporé en el sofá y me quedé mirando al jardín desde las puertas del salón. Cuando lo asimilé todo en mi cabeza le dije a mi madre.

-Entonces¿Aún tengo posibilidades de reconciliarme con él?

-No, no tienes posibilidades de reconciliarte con él. _Debes_ reconciliarte con él. Y yo te voy a ayudar.

.Pero¿cómo?

-Tu no te preocupes. Sólo piensate bien la disculpa mientras le esperamos aquí. No debe tardar mucho en volver.


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30

ANDY POV

-Andy,¿Te importa sentarte?-pidió la Señora Purdy

-No...-contesté.

Ash estaba sentado a su derecha intentando esquivar mi mirada, así que yo me senté a la izquierda.

-Verás Andy. Hemos estado hablando, y creo que ha llegado el momento de que arregléis las cosas así que... Por favor, escucha lo que Ashley tiene que decirte.

Pegó un codazo a su hijo para que me mirara. Ash clavó sus ojos tristes en mí y comenzó.

-Andy yo... lo siento mucho, de verdad, sé que te lo he dicho muchas veces pero esta vez me he dado cuenta de mi error. No sé que me pasó, me costó reaccionar, solo pido que me perdones porque...

Su voz se quebró y agachó la cabeza para que no le viera llorar. Se llevó la mano derecha a la cara y comenzó a secarse las lágrimas mientras su madre le frotaba el hombro cariñosamente.

-...porque no he parado de pensar en ti y en ese momento desde que ocurrió. No te pido que vuelvas conmigo, sé que no te merezco pero por favor, perdóname.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro y necesitó las dos manos para limpiarse. Su madre lo abrazó y le apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Ahora yo debía de responder, pero no tenía ni idea de que decirle.

-Ashley ¿no lo ves? Ahora te estás dando cuenta de como me siento yo cuando pasas de mí delante de otra gente. Obviamente no voy a pedirte que me vayas luciendo por ahí ni diciendo a gritos que estamos juntos, yo solo quiero... que no te averguences de mí.

-No hay ningún motivo para que se averguence de tí¿verdad?-le preguntó su madre aligerando la conversación.

-Por supuesto que no Andy yo...no sé lo que me pasó, todo esto es nuevo para mí.

-Ya, por eso dejé que fueras poco a poco, pero no puedo estar dejándome humillar siempre.

-¡No Andy!¡Esa no era mi intención!¡Lo siento tanto!-Volvió a romper a llorar y escondió la cara en el hombro de su madre.

-Lo sé, pero eso es lo que lograste. Por eso he reaccionado así. Tenías que darte cuenta de el daño que me estabas causando.

Esperé a que Ashley contestara de alguna manera pero no podía parar de llorar. Su madre volvió a meterse en la conversación para ayudarle.

-Entonces Andy...¿todo arreglado?

Su hijo me miró de reojo con los ojos brillantes y la culpa reflejada en ellos.

-Claro-sonreí-Estás perdonado.

Ashley se levantó como un resorte y vino hacia mí. Abrí los brazos para envolverle con fuerza pero me sorprendió con un largo beso en los labios. Cuando nos separamos, quise salir corriendo¡su madre estaba justo delante!

-Bien, veo que tenéis que aclarar muchas cosas y yo sobro. No os preocupéis iré a buscar a tu padre y daremos un paseo para que se despeje del trabajo.-dijo la señora Purdy levantándose y saliendo del salón.

Ash se acercó más a mí y me cogió de las manos. Distraje mi vista hasta que su madre salió de la habitación y entonces lo miré. El hizo su sonrisa más grande y me dio otro gran beso. Dios mio, sabía a gloria. Mi cuerpo se relajó al instante y solté un gemido antes de devolverle el beso. Ash subió su mano derecha lentamente acariciándome el brazo y paró un poco antes de llegar al hombro, la dirigió por la espalda y acabó abrazándome con fuerza. Paré para coger aire y enterré la cabeza en su cuello. Giró su cara hasta dejar la boca a la altura de mi oido y me susurró.

-Te amo.

-Lo sé.

ASHLEY POV

Seguimos abrazados hasta que mi madre salió del estudio de mi padre arrastrándolo del brazo hasta la calle.

-¡Chicos!¡Nos vamos!Nosotros cenaremos fuera, os dejamos dinero para que pidáis pizza. Sed buenos¿vale?

Justo después se oyó la puerta cerrarse y reinó el silencio. Le dí a Andy un beso en la sien y me separé un poco de él para mirarle a la cara. El pobre estaba sonriendo "¿cómo he podido hacerle tanto daño a esta cosa tan hermosa?"pensé. Casi lloro de nuevo.

-¿Vamos pidiendo las pizzas?-preguntó

-Yo prefiero comer otra cosa.

-¿El qué?

Que tonto.¿No era obvio?Mordí su labio inferior con fuerza mientras me abrazaba a su cuello para acercarlo aún más a mí. Seguí dándole bocados ansiosos por toda su boca mientras le empujaba para quedar tumbado sobre él en el sofá. A Andy le faltaba el aire y se estaba calentando por momentos. Seguí bajando por su cuello dejandole la marca de mis dientes mientras él gemía. Comenzó a quitarme la camiseta y tuve que sentarme a horcajadas sobre él para ayudarle. Cuando consiguió desprenderse de ella empezó a recorrerme los abdominales con un dedo que luego se mordió con gesto travieso. Eso me calentó a mí así que le quité la ropa rápidamente. Iba a deshacerme de sus calzoncillos cuando me agarró de las muñecas con fuerza.

-No, ahora voy a hacerte sufrir.

Sus ojos reflejaban un picardía que nunca había visto en él. Estuve a punto de correrme solo con eso. Se incorporó en el sofá y me empujó hasta quedar tumbado sobre mí. Desabrochó mi cinturón y me bajó los pantalones con fuerza. Volvió a ponerse sobre mí y me besó metiendome la lengua hasta el fondo. Quería gemir pero apenas me dejaba hacerlo así que me limité a hacer ruidos raros que demostraban que me tenía sometido a él. De repente, empezó a hacer movimientos de vaivén con sus caderas y a rozar su miembro con el mío. Ambos estaban listos para descargar y yo me moría por que Andy me dejara hacerlo, pero él no estaba dispuesto a darme el placer que quería. Siguió bajando su boca lamiendome el cuello y repasando las líneas que marcaban mis abdominales con la lengua. Yo no paraba de estremecerme y de susurrar su nombre, pero él ni siquiera me miraba mientras me exploraba. Cuando llegó a los calzoncillos los quitó suavemente asegurándose de rozar mi pene con los dedos mientras lo hacía. Solté un gemido y un líquido transparente salió de la punta. "Genial" pensé "Verás la cara que pone mamá cuando acabemos con su sofá". Intenté decirle a Andy que nos fuéramos a otro sitio, que podíamos ensuciar los cojines, pero se me olvidó en cuanto hundió su cabeza en mi entrepierna. Mis músculos se tensaron y el pene me dolía de deseo pero Andy seguía sin tener intenciones de aliviarme. Se limitó a enredar mi miembro con su pelo y a soplar suavemente por la base para provocarme un gemido desesperado.

-Andy...por...favor...

Mis súplicas solo le provocaban risas así que decidí que era el momento de actuar. Le agarré fuerte del pelo y le intenté obligar a meterse mi virilidad en la boca, pero me apartó las manos antes de que pudiera conseguirlo. Pensé que habría cabreado así que las aparté e intenté seguir aguantando un poco más sin descargar. Andy se incorporó y me cogió de las manos levantándome del sofá hasta que los dos estuvimos de pie. Sin soltarme me llevó hasta el brazo del sofá sobre el que se echó boca abajo dejándome su trasero listo para que lo penetrara. Me agarré a su cintura y lo hice, atrayendole y alejándole de mí a él en lugar de moverme yo. Cuando terminé, recorrí su espalda con mis manos hasta llegar a su pelo, del que tiré con fuerza hasta ponerle de pie. Si soltarle, le obligué a sentarse en el brazo sobre el que se había tumbado antes y me agaché para hacerle un mamada. Andy me rodeó el cuello con un brazo para apoyarse mientras se agarraba al respaldo del sofá con el otro. Intenté hacerlo despacio, para hacerle sufrir como él me lo había hecho a mí, pero tenía tantas ganas de él que todos mis movimientos eran rápidos y decididos. Lamía con tanta fuerza que Andy cayó hacia atrás en el sofá pero yo seguí persiguiendo su pene con su boca hasta que volví a encontrarlo y seguí chupando. Andy comenzó a gritar del placer y tuvo un orgasmo antes de correrse. Temí que el sofá se manchara, pero afortunadamente ahí estaba yo para que no quedara ni una gota que pudiera darle ese disgusto a mamá. Cuando terminamos me quedé sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas intentando recuperar el aliento. Andy se sentó a mi lado respirando con dificultad y me dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla. Miré el desorden que habíamos provocado.

-Bien, tendremos que eliminar las huellas y pedir las pizzas antes de que mamá regrese.


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31

ANDY POV

Me dí un baño mientras Ash pedía la cena y limpiaba el salón. No me dejó ayudarle, sólo me pidió que llevara la ropa con el montón para lavar. Cuando bajé estaba descansando boca arriba en el sofá con los ojos cerrados. Me incliné desde detrás del respaldo y le di un suave beso en los labios antes de susurrarle al oido.

-Ya puedes subir a ducharte.

Ashley sonrió sin abrir los ojos y estiró el brazo hasta agarrarme de la mano. Le ayude a que me la sujetara y él tiró de mí haciéndome saltar el sofá hasta quedarme tumbado sobre él. Me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y estuvimos besándonos dulcemente otros cinco minutos más.

-Andy.-dijo recuperando el aire y mirándome con los ojos entreabiertos y preocupados.-No dejes que vuelva a tratarte mal, por favor, hazme mejor persona...

-Shhhhhh...ya ha pasado todo. Sé que no volverás a decepcionarme.

A Ash se le saltaron las lágrimas y hundió su cabeza en mi cuello abrazándome con fuerza. Le abracé como pude intentando calmarle pero de vez en cuando se le oía una especie de sollozo que me hacía sonreir. Es cierto lo que dijo su madre, va de duro pero en el fondo es un niño pequeño. Pasamos así un rato hasta que me conciencié de que debía soltarle.

-Ash-dije dándole un beso en la sién- debes ir a ducharte. La cena está a punto de llegar.

Ash remoloneó un poco y me dio unos cuantos besos en el cuello antes de separarse de mí. Cuando por fín lo hizo volvió a agacharse para darme un rápido beso en los labios y se marchó a la ducha. Yo me quedé allí, eufórico. No me podía creer que hubiera sido capaz de contarle lo nuestro a su madre. Esto significaba un gran paso en nuestra relación, sobretodo porque estaba superando su problema. Cogí el móvil y llamé a mi madre para contárselo. Se puso a gritar de la alegría, no paraba de felicitarme y de mandarme besos y frases de ánimo. La verdad es que se me saltaron las lágrimas, en el fondo la echaba mucho de menos.

15 minutos más tarde llamaron a la puerta así que tuve que colgar. Fui a abrir con el móvil aun en la mano, pero se me cayó al suelo cuando vi a Sarah vestida con el uniforme de la pizzería, el casco de la moto en una mano y la caja con nuestra pizza en la otra.

ASHLEY POV

El agua caliente de la ducha me dejó muy relajado. Estaba deseando acostarme y poder quedarme dormido abrazando a Andy de nuevo. Joder¡como lo había echado de menos!

Oí el timbre de la puerta mientras me secaba y decidí bajar solo con la toalla para agradar a Andy. Casi se me cae cuando lo vi en la puerta con Sarah.

ANDY POV

-Aquí tienes son 10'50

-Emm, sí, un momento.

Empecé a buscar el dinero que la señora Purdy nos había dejado para pagar la pizza pero, como el encargado de eso era Ash, no sabía donde lo había dejado. Intenté darme prisa para que se largara de aquí antes de que me preguntara por mi novio y todo se liara más pero pasó algo aún peor: Ashley apareció por las escaleras vestido solo con una toalla.

Sarah abrió mucho los ojos de la impresión, pero su expresión cambió rápidamente a una mirada traviesa que me hervía la sangre y me daban ganas de vomitar.

-¡Oh!¡Ashley!¿Que haces tú aquí?

-Pedir una pizza-cogió el billete que su madre nos había dejado de dentro de un cajón y se lo dio- Dale la pizza a Andy.

Sarah ni siquiera me miró cuando me extendió la caja para que la cogiera. Quizás estaba esperando a que Ash dejara de sujetarse la toalla para cogerla él mismo, pero esta noche no iba a tener suerte.

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio esperando a que alguien acabara con esa situación. Sarah no paraba de mirar los abdominales de Ashley mientras él se intentaba esconder detrás de mí. Yo miraba a Sarah nervioso y ardiendo de ira.

-Emmm, bien-dijo por sin Ash- ¿y el cambio?

-¡Oh, claro!-empezó a rebuscar en una riñonera con el logotipo de la pizzería- aquí está.

-Dáselo a Andy también.

Estiró la mano con el cambio mientras me lanzaba una mirada asesina. Yo la miré con gesto de superioridad y le extendí la caja de la pizza para que pusiera el dinero encima.

-A ti te hubiera dejado pagarme de otra manera-dijo Sarah con voz seductora.

Me herbía la sangre y estuve a punto de soltar la pizza para gritarle cuatro cosas pero Ash, muy decidido contestó.

-Te aseguro que no quiero darte nada que no sea dinero.

Por la cara de Sarah se deducía que se había llevado un pequeño corte. Yo me reí para mis adentros y esperé a que se fuera, pero volvió a poner cara de guarra y siguió.

-Ohm, puedo asegurarte que sí. En fin, espero que la comida sea de tu gusto, si alguna vez quieres saborear algo que esté más caliente que esa pizza...

-Chuparé la polla de mi novio hasta que esté satisfecho.

Se me cortó la respiración.¿QUÉ HA DICHO?¿HE OIDO BIEN? Por la cara que puso Sarah supe que efectivamente, había oido bien. Nos miraba con los ojos como platos y la boca completamente abierta mientras Ashley me daba un cariñoso beso en la mejilla. Yo la miraba con gesto de incredulidad, Ash con cara de superioridad.

-Bu,bu,bueno, pues, si, eh, vale. Bueno, pues, tengo que seguir repartiendo así que, me voy...

Se dió media vuelta y se fue. Ash se cerró la puerta mientras seguía sujetándose la toalla. Cuando se giró hacia mí yo le miraba con la pizza en las manos y los ojos como platos. Él rió y se dirigió al salón

-Vamos Andy-cuando pasó junto a mí me dio una palmada en el culo- la pizza se enfría.


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32

ASHLEY POV

Subí a vestirme mientras Andy preparaba la mesa. Comimos viendo una película cualquiera que estaban dando por la tele mientras hacíamos bromas y reíamos. Cuando terminamos él se empeñó en recoger y fregar los vasos así que yo aproveché para poner una película romántica. Estuvimos viéndola abrazados y dándonos besos hasta que el teléfono sonó.

-¿Ashley?

-¿Sí?

-¡Hola, cariño! Soy mamá, tu padre y yo estamos llegando¿va todo bien?

-Todo está estupendamente-dije mirando a Andy. Sonreí, él me devolvió la sonrisa y yo le dí un beso cariñoso en la sien.

-Me alegro. Hasta ahora.

Colgué el teléfono y seguimos abrazados hasta que mis padres volvieron. Nos separamos un poco intentando que la situación fuera lo menos incómoda posible sin ocultar nuestro amor. Mi padre nos sonrió y subió a su cuarto. Supuse que mi madre ya se lo había contado todo y, por lo visto, no tenía ningún problema con esto. Mamá se despidió con un "no os acostéis muy tarde" y subió detrás de él.

La película terminó y Andy se separó de mí para estirarse. Yo me quedé admirando sus músculos al tensarse. No eran muy atléticos, pero a mí me parecían perfectos. Cogí el mando a distancia y apagué la televisión rápidamente mientras Andy se levantaba del sofá. Lo abracé por detrás y le dí un beso en el cuello antes de susurrarle "Te quiero" al oido y empujarle suavemente hacia las escaleras. Nos lavamos los dientes a la vez y nos metimos en su cama. Le dí un beso de buenas noches y me acurruqué en él hasta quedarme dormido.

ANDY POV

Desperté abrazando a Ashley y me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo. Recordé el corte que le dio ayer a esa estúpida Sarah y comencé a reir. Mis carcajadas le despertaron.

-Buenos días mi vida-dijo sonriendo.

Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados acostumbrándose a la luz y me pareció la cosa más bella que había visto nunca. Le dí un largo beso en los labios y lo atraje más a mí. Él me abrazó con fuerza y me besó el hombro donde apoyaba su cabeza.

-Buenos días mi amor.¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

Soltó una risilla y movió su cabeza hasta mi oido.

-No sé.¿Tú que quieres hacer?

-No sé, lo que quieras hacer tú.

Se apartó un poco de mí para reirse más fuerte al ver lo tontos que parecíamos. Volvió a pegar su boca a mi oído y susurró.

-Ya que estoy enmendando mis errores...¿qué te parece si te llevo a la playa?

-¡Oh!¡Ash!¡Eso sería estupendo!

Giré mi cabeza para darle otro gran beso en los labios. Él sonrió y me lo devolvió. Cuando nos separamos se levantó y salió de la cama anunciando que iba al baño.

Me levanté en cuanto abandonó la habitación y salí cuando lo oí cerrar la otra puerta detrás de él. Bajé a la cocina y empecé a prepararle el desayuno.

ASHLEY POV

Cuando volví a la habitación Andy ya no estaba allí. Mis padres seguían acostados así que tuve que salir a buscarle sin hacer ruido. Al final resultó que estaba en la cocina, haciéndome el desayuno. Me acerqué a él y le abracé por el cuello para darle un beso. Cuando lo solté me senté directamente en la mesa a mirarle mientras preparaba unas tostadas. "Que tontos, somos unos empalagosos" pensé. Pero ver a Andy cocinando para mí me hizo olvidarme de esa etiqueta. Unos minutos más tarde se sentó a mi lado con un desayuno para dos que empezamos a tomar en silencio. Sentía mariposas en mi barriga y estaba a punto de darle otro beso pero mis padres entraron en la cocina desperezándose.

-Buenos díaaaas.-dijo mi madre-¡Uy!Que bien os lo montáis ¿no?

Me dirigió una sonrisa y se puso a preparar el desayuno para ella y mi padre mientras él se sentaba frente a nosotros a leer el periódico. Aunque no estábamos haciendo nada, sentí que me habían cortado el rollo y el ardor de la vergüenza me subía por las mejillas. Carraspeé y miré a Andy, que sonreía inocente. Que mono era. Tenía que arreglar eso, los momentos en que ponía cara de malo siempre acababan bien.

Cuando mi madre se sentó a desayunar empezó a relatarnos todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior con mi padre en el pueblo. Era muy aburrido pero seguí fingiendo que la estaba escuchando cuando terminé de desayunar mientras esperaba a aque Andy también terminase. Al final, no aguanté más y decidí divertirme un poco. Alargué mi mano por debajo de la mesa hasta el muslo de Andy y empecé a acariciárselo suavemente. Él abrió los ojos de la sorpresa pero intentó disimularlo y seguir desayunando con normalidad. Me hizo tanta gracia que acerqué más mis dedos hasta su entrepierna y se la rocé con cuidado. Casi se atraganta con la tostada y me miró de reojo, pero aparté la vista y seguí con lo mio. Siguió comiendo con más rapidez para librarse de la situación lo antes posible, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a acabar con la diversión, así que le agarré el pene con la mano entera y empecé a moverla desde la base hasta el extremo. Andy hizo una especie de gemido que intentó disimular aclarándose la garganta y yo tuve que aguantarme una risa. Siguió comiendo con la respiración agitada hasta que terminó y se levantó a recoger su plato y su vaso intentando que mis padres no vieran la erección que yo le había provocado. Me levanté detrás de él a recoger lo mío e intenté ayudarle a ocultar su secreto. Si mis padres notaron algo, lo disimularon muy bien.


	33. Chapter 33

Capitulo 33

ANDY POV

Dios mio,¡Dios mío!¡DIOS MÍO!¡Espero que los padres de Ash no hayan notado el bulto de mis pantalones!¡Oh,no!¡Seguro que lo han notado!Porque, no es por fardar pero¡era enorme!Ash ha vuelto a hacerlo.¡Pero es que no me puedo controlar cuando lo tengo cerca! Por lo menos intentó ayudarme a ocultarlo colocándose entre sus padres y yo cuando me levanté. Salí huyendo por las escaleras pero cuando llegué al pasillo de la planta alta, sentí que tiraban de mi brazo.

-¿A donde te crees que vas?-dijo Ashley con la mirada traviesa.

-Donde tus padres no puedan verme. Somos tan empalagosos que pensarán que soy un salido que he venido para corromper a su hijo.

-Pues mejor, fíjate, por una vez no soy yo el que corrompe a otras personas.

Ese comentario me dio pena. Ash en el fondo sabía que era una mala persona por tener tantos vicios y tratar tan mal a las mujeres, pero parecía que no podía evitarlo.

-¿Vas a corromperme a mí también?- le dije sonriendo para animar la situación.

-Nunca corrompería a la persona de la que estoy enamorado.

_Enamorado._ Ashley estaba _enamorado de mí._ Casi se me saltan las lágrimas al comprender lo afortunado que soy. Me agarré a su cuello en un abrazo y le di un fuerte beso en los labios.

-Te quiero.-Le susurré cuando separé mis labios de los suyos.

-Y yo a ti.-contestó abrazado a mi cintura.

Nos soltamos y fuimos a la habitación a ponernos el bañador. Ashley me silbó como los albañiles hacen a las chicas guapas cuando me desnudé.

-Vaya Andrew parece que tienes un GRAN problema.

Me sonrojé. Era tan masculino pero tan gay a la vez.

-No te preocupes, no durará mucho.-dije poniendome el bañador.

Ya vestido sali para aliviarme en el cuarto de baño(no quería que me volviera a pasar en la playa) pero justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta Ashley me empujó hacia dentro y se coló detrás de mí.

-Deja que te ayude.-dijo con sonrisa pícara.

Me abrazó por la espalda y me condujo hasta el inodoro. Abrió ambas tapas y me desnudó de cintura para abajo rápidamente. Acarició mis piernas mientras subía las manos hasta mi erección y empezó a masturbarme. Yo me agarraba como podía a él e intentaba mantener una respiración normal. No tuve suerte, Ashley comenzó a morderme el lóbulo de la oreja y acabé jadeando como un perro excitado. Cuando todo terminó, nos lavamos y salimos del baño como si nada. Sus padres seguían abajo así que no se habían enterado de nada. Cogimos nuestras bolsas y salimos por la puerta trasera de la casa.

ASHLEY POV

Cogí la mano de Ashley cuando abandonamos la casa y no la solté hasta que nos sentamos en la arena. La playa estaba casi vacía(de vez en cuando pasaba algún turista paseando) así que estaríamos más cómodos. Dejamos nuestras cosas muy cerca de la orilla y echas una carrera hasta el agua. Andy ganó. Perder me dio tanto coraje que cuando estaba a punto de llegar me tiré sobre él para impedir que llegara primero. Él se intentó deshacer de mí así que nos revolcamos por la orilla hasta que se dio por vencido. Cuando lo hizo, nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos unos segundos antes de que yo empezara una relajante sesión de besos. Diez minutos más tarde, le dejé marchar, y ambos entramos poco a poco en el agua. Estuvimos nadando, buceando, empujándonos y salpicándonos sus buenos 40 minutos, hasta que a ambos nos picaban los ojos. Andy me abrazó y me pidió que saliéramos un rato a tumbarnos en la arena. Le dí un pico como confirmación y me llevó de la mano hasta donde habíamos dejado nuestras bolsas.

Nos envolvimos en la toalla y nos sentamos a mirar al mar mientras nos secábamos. Cuando ya no estuve mojado, le pasé el brazo por la espalda y lo atraje hacia mí. Andy sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras seguíamos mirando el infinito.

-Ash tú...¿no crees que ahora será raro para tus padres que durmamos en la misma habitación y salgamos los dos solos? Ya sabes, antes estaba bien porque solo éramos amigos pero ahora que saben que estamos juntos puede ser...incómodo para ellos.

-Andy, no digas tonterías. Mi madre está encantada de la vida. Es verdad que estamos muy empalagosos pero en realidad mis padres solo nos han visto abrazados una vez.

-Ya, bueno, pero, no sé, ahora cada vez que estemos juntos y solos van a pensar que estamos...ya sabes.

-Oh, no, no, no. Mi madre todavía no puede creerse que yo sea gay, así que piensa que vamos muy poco a poco. De todas maneras estaban deseando que yo tuviera una realación seria así que, supongo que se alegrarán.

Él sonrió y hundió su cara en mi cuello para darme un beso. El calor de sus labios se unió con el frío del agua que no aún no se había secado y me estremecí. Solté un gemido que hizo reir a Andy, así que siguió dispersando besos por toda la zona. Ahora era yo el que me estaba excitando. Me volví hacia él y lo abracé de frente, empezando a besarle los labios. Él me devolvía los besos con soniditos de placer que me ponían cada vez más caliente. Lo empujé sobre la arena y me quedé sobre él, bajando mis labios por la parte izquierda de su cuello. Él empezó a estremecerse y a sonreir mientras me acariciaba el pelo con su mano derecha. Cuando ningún trocito de su piel se había librado de mis besos Andy me empujó hacia un lado y pasó a tumbarse sobre mí. Seguimos besándonos hasta que la piel nos ardía por el sol y nos tuvimos que levantar para volver al agua. Buceamos para refrescarnos hasta que llegamos a una zona que nos cubría hasta los codos. Allí nos abrazamos y empezamos a besarnos los labios que sabían más que nunca a sal. Cuando no aguantamos más conteniendo el aire, salimos del agua, cogimos nuestras bolsas y regresamos a casa.


	34. Chapter 34

Capitulo 34

ANDY POV

Ash me cogió de la mano durante todo el camino de vuelta a casa. Cuando llegamos subimos a ducharnos(individualmente) y nos sentamos a comer con sus padres. La señora Purdy nos preguntó que tal lo habíamos pasado y estuvimos charlando durante todo el almuerzo. No parecía molesta en absoluto, al contrario, le interesábamos realmente sin llegar a ser pesada ni cotilla.

Después de comer nos fuimos a la habitación. Cogí mi ordenador y revisé el correo mientras Ashley se tumbaba en su cama a descansar. Cuando terminé, me acurruqué a su lado y le hice cosquillas en la espalda hasta que se quedó dormido. La mañana había sido movidita así que yo también me quedé dormido a su lado.

Desperté solo en la habitación una hora y media más tarde. Dí un par de vueltas en la cama hasta que decidí levantarme a buscar a Ash. Lo encontré jugando a la play station con su padre(como siempre) así que me senté junto a ellos a leer en mi ebook.

A la hora de merendar, la señora Purdy volvió de tomar el sol y se sentó a hablar de literatura conmigo. Cuando llevábamos un rato mandó a su hijo y a su marido a una pastelería del pueblo, para que trajeran algo para comer con el café. En cuanto se fueron, cambió sutílmente de tema:

-Bueno,¿como te va con Ashley?

Se había portado muy bien con nosotros pero en ese momento me dio vergüenza.

-Ehh...bien, ha mejorado mucho.

-Eso está muy bien, me alegro.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo durante unos minutos, hasta que volvió a la carga.

-Y él...¿cumple como pareja?

-Emmm, sí.

-¿Pero...?

-Hacemos lo normal que hacen las parejas y él parece cómodo con eso, es más, él es más lanzado que yo. No debe preocuparse por nada.

-Oh, no pienses mal, no quiero saber que es lo que hacéis solo que...no quiero que vuelva a hacerte daño. Tu eres como otro hijo para mí, y temo que Ash solo esté pasando por una fase y pueda hacerte daño...

-Ya...yo...también lo he pensado. Pero le aseguro que no, que va todo bien.

-Me alegro.

Nos quedamos en silencio definitivamente. Al cabo de un rato, ella entró en la cocina a preparar café y yo seguí leyendo hasta que los chicos llegaron. El señor Purdy llevó los pasteles a la cocina mientras que su hijo se sentó en el sofá conmigo y me dio un beso como saludo. Merendamos en el salón mientras veíamos una película cualquiera que estaban dando por la tele. Ashley se estaba poniendo perdido de la nata de su pastel y yo lo miraba de reojo deseando limpiarsela a lametazos. Su madre le reñía por ser tan guarro, pero su padre y yo luchábamos por aguantarnos las carcajadas. Cuando terminamos, me acarició disimuladamente el muslo y cuando le miré me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle que lo siguiera.

ASHLEY POV

Cerré la puerta cuando entramos en la habitación. Mi madre nos siguió con la mirada mientras nos perdíamos por las escaleras pero me da igual. Andy se quedó un poco confuso cuando le pedí que se sentara en el suelo pero lo hizo sin rechistar. Saqué mi bajo de su funda y me senté frente a él.

-Bueno, es que, yo...cuando tú..."me dejaste" quise reconquistarte con una canción...

A Andy se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara que calentó mi corazón y mi estómago. Sonreí.

-Cuando fui a buscarte para tocártela te vi con ese chico y...me quise morir así que la rompí y volví corriendo a casa. Entonces fue cuando se lo conté todo a mi madre y...bueno... el resto ya lo sabes.

Se le entristeció la mirada cuando comenté esa escena. Se acercó a mí y me dió un dulce beso en los labios que me derritió por dentro. Cuando me soltó volvió a su posición y continué con mi propósito.

-En fin, el caso es que la he reescrito de nuevo y quería que la escucharas porque tú...te mereces unas disculpas así.

Andy sonrió y negó con la cabeza quitandole importancia pero yo saqué el papel con la letra del bolsillo de la funda del bajo y empecé a tocar. Evité mirarle mientras lo hacía, pero de vez en cuando levantaba la vista y veía como intentaba reprimir las lágrimas. Me arrepentí de haber querido remover el asunto pero era necesario.

Cuando terminé se lanzó a mis brazos y lo sostuve acurrucado contra mi pecho durante un rato. Le acariciaba la cabeza y le decía que lo sentía, pero él me mandaba a callar y me daba un golpe cariñoso. En ese momento, por fin, me sentí en paz con el tema.


	35. Chapter 35

Capitulo 35

ANDY POV

Me separé del pecho de Ashley para dirigirme a sus labios y besarlos despacio, disfrutando de cada segundo.

Cuando paramos a descansar, me dí la vuelta y me quedé sentado entre sus piernas mientras él me abrazaba por la cintura. Alargué la mano hasta el bajo y me lo puse entre los brazos, con la intención de empezar a tocar.

-¿Sabes tocar el bajo?-me preguntó Ash.

-Bueno, se me da mejor la guitarra.

Ash sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, giré la cara y le devolví uno rápido en los labios antes de empezar a tocar.

-Eso es...¿Escape the fate?

-_"Ashley baby, you make me feel so alive..."_- Canté en cuanto lo adivinó.

Ashley se sonrojó, me giró la cara hacia él y comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo.

Cuando paramos intenté tocar un par de cosas más pero no se me daba bien. Ashley me quitó el bajo y empezó a tocar canciones que yo fui adivinando. De vez en cuando volvíamos a besarnos así que en eso se nos fue la tarde. A la hora de la cena, su madre nos llamó para que bajáramos y, la verdad, es que lo que encontré me encantó.

ASHLEY POV

Cuando acudimos a la llamada de mi madre para cenar nos encontramos la cocina vacía. Volvió a llamarnos para indicarnos que estaba en el jardín y lo que vi me sorprendió. Había colocado un par de mesas pequeñas de jardín en los dos extremos y las había mejorado con un bonito mantel de tela. Había colocado una vela en el centro y un par de platos con sus cubiertos en cada uno. Ella nos esperaba junto a la puerta con una carpeta en la mano.

-Caballeros, les acompañaré a su mesa. Siganme por aquí.

Andy rió con las ocurrencias de mi madre. Ella le sonrió y nos dirigió una mirada de complicidad. Nos acompañó hasta la mesa más apartada y cuando nos sentamos nos preguntó qué queríamos beber. Fingió apuntarlo en su carpeta cuando se lo dijimos y se perdió dentro de la casa.

-Me encanta tu madre, no sé por que la ignoras tanto.-Me dijo Andy.

-Si yo la quiero pero...yo que sé... me cuesta...

-Vamos, que te da vergüenza

-Bueno, supongo, no sé...

-Te da vergüenza

-Sí, me da vergüenza ¿vale? Ya sabes que soy un machote

Puse cara de machote para hacer reir a Andy y él se dobló de la risa. No había visto cosa más mona en mi vida.

-Lo sé-me contestó.

Alargó la mano sobre la mesa y yo se la sujeté. Nos miramos sonriendo hasta que mi madre volvió con un par de coca colas.

-Aquí tienen señores.¿Han decidido lo que van a cenar?Pueden escoger entre carne o pescado.

-Yo tomaré pescado.-dijo Andy

-Yo carne.-contesté.

Mi madre volvió a fingir que lo apuntaba mientras asentía con la cabeza y se metió dentro de la casa. Unos minutos después volvió con un par de platos en las manos.

-Aquí tienen, pez espada para el caballero de los ojos azules y solomillo para su acompañante.

Nos dirigió una mirada rápida y se alejó para preparar la ,esa para ella y papá. Al principio nos daba vergüenza que estuvieran allí pero no nos hacían caso asi que conseguimos soltarnos. De vez en cuando nos callábamos y yo miraba a Andy mientras comía. Sus ojos reflejaban la luz de la vela y estaban preciosos. Cuando terminamos mi madre nos retiró los platos y nos trajo unos brownies caseros.

-¡Vaya!-dijo Andy sorprendido-Sí que se ha esforzado tu madre.

-Si...-dije yo mientras la miraba como reñía a mi padre por manchar el mantel de chocolate.- Lo ha hecho.


End file.
